Alguien en casa
by World of nightmare
Summary: Un arrogante Edward Cullen vive creyendo que lo tiene todo en su vida, es dueño de una de las empresas más grande de N.Y, y puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera. Pero una noche su visión de vida y de las personas cambiaran al conocer a Bella, que, a pesar de su dura vida, le hará conocer algo que no creyó sentir. ¿Amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, aquí presento una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Por ahora sólo me queda decir que lo disfruten y pueden con toda libertad darme su punto de vista (siempre y cuando mantengamos respeto por todos nuestros trabajos) Acepto del mismo modo Betas...**

**Contiene contenido considerado para mayores de edad. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia me pertenece.**

**Hasta pronto... :)**

* * *

El final de una fuerte semana de trabajo se avecinaba, y el inicio de un aburrido fin de semana cada vez se volvía más próximo. Aún sentado en mi despacho acomodaba los papeles y revisaba que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar; contratos con diversos proveedores se amontonaban en mi escritorio y mi secretaria Tanya entraba con más papeles que revisar.

- Sr. Cullen, aquí está los contratistas de Japón. Necesitan hablar con usted cuanto antes. – los japoneses eran mi mejor inversión, pero su alta necesidad de tener todo a tiempo me enloquecía desde hace meses.

- Por supuesto, pauta una reunión para el lunes a primera hora. – sonreí a la chica que inmediatamente me devolvió la sonrisa.

Estar a cargo del negocio familiar Cullen's Corporation significaba estar en la cima del mundo. Mi familia poseía esta empresa desde hace tiempo y desde hace años me correspondió seguir con ella, aunque en su momento nuestra firma se vio en peligro por malos negocios, pero desde que estoy en frente no ha tenido más que excelencia entre todos los competidores de Nueva York.

Mi personalidad no se basaba en la arrogancia, como muchas personas creen, es hacer saber a las personas cual es su posición en este mundo. La mía era ser el dueño de esta firma que costó mucho sudor a mi familia y mi completa dedicación desde tiempos inmemorables, así que puedo demostrar lo mucho que he trabajado dándome lujos que en su mayoría no podrán tener.

Seguí sumido en mi trabajo, revisando y revisando más papeles. Hasta que un fuerte golpe azotó mi escritorio, dándome un susto inmenso y haciéndome saltar en la silla. Vi un par de manos que ejercían presión a mi escritorio y aún en estado de shok miré al responsable.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Edward?- acusó con el seño fruncido- ya es hora de salir y no te quedarás hasta tarde en este lugar.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo adelantar esta tontería para poder dedicarme al próximo proyecto. – respondí moviendo papeles de un lado a otro.

- ¡Oh no, esta noche sí que no! – dijo amenazador- es viernes Edward. Y desde hace mucho que te dije que ésta sería nuestra noche. No me vendrás ahora con esto.

- Tengo mucho que hacer Emmett. Prometo compensarte por esto.

Emmett McCarty era mi amigo, quizá el único que tengo. Él venía de una de las mejores familias de esta endemoniada ciudad, sin embargo, su sencillez y sus locuras eran únicas. Le conocía desde niño, cuando nuestros padres nos confinaron a un internado privado, por supuesto, de personas que solo tendrían el poder de mantener una matrícula tan grande. Emmett también llevaba el negocio de su familia, y éramos socios, así que cuando estaba aburrido venía a mi oficina a poner a prueba mi paciencia, y él siempre ganaba, nadie ni siquiera yo mismo me consideraba una persona que sabía tolerar las tonterías que destilaban los demás.

- Se acabó- miré de nuevo a mi amigo que a pesar de su amargura hablaba muy calmado- si no vienes conmigo esta noche Edward Cullen juro por lo más sagrado que hasta aquí queda nuestra amistad. – bufé, no podía ser más niño- Y… - resaltó con mucho énfasis- nuestra sociedad. Retiraré mi empresa de la tuya y mi completo apoyo en el proyecto con los alemanes. Te la verás negra.

- No puedes hacer eso. Tenemos un contrato. – dije ante su locura.

- Me vale mierda ese contrato y la demanda. Pagaré lo que sea y te veré en ruinas Cullen.- palidecí, Emmett no podía hacer eso. Necesitaba, por ahora, de la asociación ya que el comercio entre McCarty's Empire y el mercado alemán era la inversión más segura.- Sé que me necesitas en el negocio Ed, no puedes hacer nada. Y sabes a la perfección que si lo deseo, puedo mover mi empresa así Cullen's Corporation sea la mejor oferta.

- Dame un par de minutos para alistarme Emmett.- el corpulento chico sonrió y se dirigió a el sofá que se encontraba en mi despacho.

- Estoy contando los minutos Cullen.

Recogí todo e hice algunas anotaciones, definitivamente el trabajo tendrá que ir a casa conmigo; como siempre. Bajamos en el ascensor y Emmett aún no me decía que haríamos esta noche, me preocupaba bastante que alguna locura pasara por su cabeza y nos viéramos envuelto en otra controversia como la de un sábado hace ya tres meses.

**Flash Back.**

Emmett había estacionado el carro frente a un lujoso restaurant, algo me decía que esto era un error pero con tanto aburrimiento no me importó nada. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar, era más del típico decorado europeo con todo y esos mayordomos y personas en trajes disfrutando de una diminuta porción de comida cuando los precios son excesivos. A pesar de estos detalles, me encantaba rodearme de tanta gente falsa, era siempre divertido burlarse de cada quien.

- Mesa para dos. – dijo Emmett imitando algún extraño acento que sólo él podrá saber cual era.

- Sí señor. – respondió el mayordomo.

Después de comer, y no es que haya supuesto un esfuerzo, bebimos vino y Emmett no paraba de reírse de las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. El alcohol le venía mal, pero una excelencia de vino tinto italiano como el _Selvarossa Riserva, _no podría afectarle los sentidos.

- Ése viejo de allá debe creer en verdad que esa supermodelo le quiere. – lo dijo tan fuerte que el caballero miró a nuestra dirección, mientras Emmett se reía al observar el rostro de desconcierto del anciano- Ha de querer más los millones que tiene en el banco, pero es lógico ¿no? Que él quiera que lo quieran con esas arrugas montadas encima. – luego le gritó al anciano- ¡A tu salud amigo! –y subió su copa.

- Emmett, mejor vámonos ya.- le susurré.

- Ed, Ed, tienes que divertirte. Y…- se quedó callado y luego se paró tumbando la silla- ¿Alguien puede quitar esa maldita música? Todos nos estamos durmiendo con esa aburrida canción.

Eso había sido mi tope. Me levanté inmediatamente y tomé el enorme brazo de mi amigo, arrastrando su enorme trasero fuera de ese lugar. Me detuve unos instantes mientras conversaba con uno de los mayordomos, debía disculpar a Emmett antes de que su nombre quedara marcado de forma negativa. Debía proteger al mismo tiempo mi reputación. Mientras conversaba y pagaba la cena se escuchó un estruendo y al voltear, Emmett estaba destrozando la recepción; corría por todas partes lanzando los costosos jarrones y estos se hicieron trizas. Seguridad no tardó en aparecer junto con las miradas de repruebo de muchas personas que husmeaban el espectáculo.

Después de ese período, Emmett no me quiso decir que había pasado por su mente en esos momentos, pero aún con pagar todos los daños y dar una indemnización, nos prohibieron la entrada temporalmente.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Después de tanta conversación con el grandulón, no pude sacarle nada con respecto al misterioso lugar que me llevaba. "Es una sorpresa para ti" es lo único que pude conseguir. Estaba muy cansado y dejé de insistir. En cuanto detuvo el auto mis dudas no hicieron más que crecer.

- Dejemos a mi precioso auto aquí. Caminar es más sano para la salud.- sonrió.

- No me gusta lo que te tramas.

- Te vas a relajar Ed, vas a olvidar todas tus penas y descargar frustración.

Caminamos por las oscuras calles de Manhattan, y siendo honesto, no tenía idea con precisión en qué parte. Seguí a mi amigo hasta que entró en un pequeño bar, terrible diría yo; la infraestructura se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y se encontraba en un sitio tan poco gustoso que no me sorprendería un estado de banca rota, además la entrada parecía una cueva, como si volviéramos a nuestros tiempos más primitivos. Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando, al entrar, vislumbre muchos colores, música extraña y cantidades de mujeres bailando en tubos con ropas sencillamente exquisitas.

- Esta vez tuviste razón Emm, es una grata sorpresa para mí. – sonreí y le di un golpe en el brazo a mi amigo.

- ¡Esto querido amigo, es lo que necesitábamos!- rió muy fuerte y levantó los brazos señalando todo el lugar. – ahora, no se tu, pero yo me voy por ahí. Nos vemos después.

Emmett se perdió entre tantos tipos que se encontraban en todos lados. A medida que iba acercándome más al bar, mujeres aparecían en mi camino con invitaciones muy tentadoras, pero ninguna estaba al nivel de mis expectativas por esa noche. Tomé asiento y pedí una burda cerveza, debo admitir que solo quería implementar más alegría mi estado, porque esta noche definitivamente sería divertida.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo un chico tan guapo está tan sólo? – preguntó una mujer pelirroja extremadamente vulgar.

- No sé ¿tienes alguna teoría? – sonreí y pasé la mano por su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al mío.

- Estabas esperando por una verdadera mujer. – reí, que absurda era esta puta. Con aires de superioridad que validaban su propia insignificancia. – es mi noche de suerte guapo, mi nombre es Vicky y estoy a tu completo servicio.

- Un placer Vicky.

- ¿Me dirás tu nombre, cariño? – pregunto mientras pasaba una mano por mi cuello.

- No tiene importancia. – susurré cerca de sus labios y puedo asegurar que le encantó.

Besé a la chica, necesitaba distraerme esta noche y aunque era vulgar, prometía poseer habilidades en esa asquerosa boca que tenía. La chica comenzó a besar mi cuello, tentándome a querer estar con ella, simplemente la dejaba hacer mientras restregaba su cuerpo en mi miembro, una y otra vez. Deslicé mi mano hasta su trasero y continué con el vaivén de nuestro movimiento. Seguí con esa tontería hasta que una chica, con ropas igual de mínimas pero en ella ceñían a la perfección su delicado cuerpo, caminó hacia nuestra dirección. Se veía tan hermosa, con una cremosa piel blanca, cabellos castaños y una mirada perdida, sencillamente era como un ángel perdido.

En cuanto pasó por nuestro lado seguí con mi vista a la chica, separé a la melosa pelirroja y continué observándola mientras la pegajosa mujer pretendía atraer de nuevo mi atención. Volví hacia ella y aparte con brusquedad su agarre.

- ¿Quién es esa Vicky? – la pelirroja siguió mi mirada hacia la chica, que estaba sentada a unas cuantas sillas de nosotros.

- ¿La chica pálida de ahí? – asentí – su nombre es Bella.

_Bella, _pensé. Muy apropiado para esa criatura. Le observé un par de segundos más hasta que Vicky, la pelirroja molesta, giró mi rostro hacia el suyo buscando algún tipo de contacto en nuestros labios. La rechacé de inmediato.

- Voy a buscar a Bella. – dije al tiempo que me la sacaba de encima y me ponía de pie.

- Eres un chico sucio – sonrió la chica – te gustaría un trío. – le sonreí.

- La voy a buscar porque eres tan molesta que perdí interés en ti. – Vicky quedó paralizada.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Yo no bromeo con zorras como tú que dan mucho asco. Piérdete de mi vista _Vicky_.- sonreí sutilmente y me volví en busca de Bella.

- No me vas a dejar así.

Vicky tomó mi brazo y me volví solo para dar un pequeño empujón y tirar de mi brazo, alejando su asqueroso contacto.

- Sí me vuelves a tocar, no tendré la misma delicadeza.- dije molesto y miré en dirección a Bella pero se estaba yendo con un tipo y mi cólera fue en aumento – Por tu culpa se me ha ido, ahora me la vas a pagar.

Tomé a Vicky del brazo con mucha fuerza y la halé de tal modo que no le quedó más remedio que seguir mis pasos, perseguí al hombre que se llevaba a Bella hasta una mesa que estaba repleta de tres hombres más. Enseguida, el triste ángel comenzó a montar su número y los vulgares hombres tocaban su delicado cuerpo, sonreí ante ese espectáculo; ella era capaz de muchas cosas, veía potencial en esa mujer. En cuanto llegué interrumpí su baile encima de un hombre obeso que tenía su mano bajo la falda de la chica. Todos me miraban con evidente enojo y Bella con rostro incrédulo observaba mi rostro, no pude más que ampliar mi sonrisa, ya había obtenido su atención.

- Caballeros, joven dama. Quiero hacer un negocio con ustedes. – los hombres se volvieron a mí.

- Estamos ocupado niño. Piérdete. – dijo el hombre obeso que tomó la cintura de Bella y la acercó a él.

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar esta sesión de baile por ustedes y darles a esta chica llamada Vicky – que extrañamente estaba callada a mi lado- sí ustedes como personas honradas me conceden a la chica que tienen en estos instantes.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el mismo hombre - ¿Y por qué harías eso?

- Esta es una oferta señor que no tendrá un no por respuesta. Baile gratis con una pelirroja. Sólo quiero a la chica que estas tocando justo ahora.

Miré a Bella y estaba completamente atónita, su imagen no hacía más que alentar mi decisión. Los hombres por el contrario se miraban unos a otros sin saber que responder ante mi oferta. Esperé tratando de ser paciente con esas personas, y es que Bella valía unos cuantos respiros para calmar mis nervios.

- ¿Cuál es el truco niño? – respondió otro hombre – no somos tontos.

- Sé que no lo son señores. Por eso sé que aceptaran mi oferta, no hay trucos. Sólo un pequeño intercambio de interés.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió el hombre.

- Bueno, no tengo interés en esta chica. Pero no quiero dejarla sola y pensé que con ustedes estaría mejor. Sólo que, me parecería justo si intercambiamos. Además, imaginé que han tenido una semana dura de trabajo y quisiera compensar ese esfuerzo. Sale de mi cuenta el baile que la dama les va a hacer.

- Eres un tonto chico. – respondió otro hombre – pero aceptamos, y si es alguna cosa extraña te la verás con nosotros cuatro.

- Por supuesto señor, podrá contar con mi palabra.

Me volví hacia Vicky y entregué el dinero, sonreí de por fin deshacerme de esta pedante mujer y esperé expectante a Bella que caminaba a mi dirección con ojos acusadores. En cuanto la tuve cerca, pasé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y la alejé del lugar, su contacto fue electrizante, pude sentir como millones de corriente eléctrica pasaban por mis dedos y su calor era acogedor. La llevé devuelta al bar, incité a que se sentara e hice lo mismo.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – pregunté.

- Estoy bien así. – Su voz me pareció hermosa, al igual que sus ojos chocolates.

- Insisto.

- Una soda estaría bien. – respondió aún con inseguridad. Ordené ambas bebidas y me dedique solo a observarla, poniéndola más nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó bruscamente. – si te vas a quedar ahí sentado viéndome mejor me voy. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Bella. – respondió automáticamente - ¿Y tú?

- Sólo llámame señor.

La chica no supo que responder, siguió bebiendo de la soda más nerviosa que antes. En cuanto terminó el líquido dejó el vaso en la barra y me miró de arriba abajo mordiendo su labio inferior, acto que despertó mis instintos más primitivos.

- ¿El _señor _desea algo en específico?

- Sí. – acerqué mi rostro al de ella y dediqué mi mirada a la suya. – A ti Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! que terrible es la tecnología para mí. Pero he podido subir el siguiente Cap :D Lamento la demora por este nuevo episodio, espero que la Universidad me permita continuar con esto. En fin les dejo el Cap, disfruntenlo. **

**Contenido para mayores de edad, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

2

Bella observó expectante cada movimiento que hacía. No podía más que reír al verla tan pensativa, buscando posiblemente una salida que en ningún momento se la daría. Ella simplemente sería mía hasta que me fastidie de ella. Detallé mejor su cuerpo, era bastante delgada con una cremosa piel blanca, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por una diminuta blusa azulada que se teñía perfectamente a la contextura de sus muy generosos pechos, prometí a mí mismo que me encargaría de ellos más tarde, en sus caderas existía una falda azulada igual de diminuta que sólo cubría lo necesario pero que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de los hombres hambrientos por su cuerpo, y después de esa perturbadora falda había un camino largo de piernas delicadas, calzando en sus pies un par de sandalias plateadas que se cruzaban hasta su pantorrilla.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí? – interrogó.

- ¿Qué me ofreces? – enderezó su postura y miró a todos lados, al parecer no encontró lo que necesitaba y bajó su mirada al piso.

- Hago bailes privados. Sí lo desea.

- Interesante. ¿Qué más?

- Yo… - arrugó ligeramente su entrecejo y sonrío nerviosa. – Puedo hacer lo que me pida. Esas son las reglas. – miró mi rostro con una expresión ausente – Los clientes tienen la última palabra.

- Te noto muy incómoda. ¿Te molesta algo?

- No _Señor. _– se puso de pie y se abrió paso entre mis brazos. – dígame. ¿En qué lo puedo complacer? – susurró todo y mi exaltación fue en aumento.

- Quiero que vayamos a un lugar privado. – dije mientras tomaba sus caderas y las apegaba a mí.

- Sígame.

Tomó mi mano y me guió por encima de la multitud de hombres y mujeres que había a nuestro alrededor, su figura era tan diminuta que me aseguré no perder el paso tras ella. Pasamos por la tarima donde había muchas chicas haciendo sus números y hombres, incluido Emmett, que soltaban dinero y lo metían entre las bragas de las mujeres. Llegamos hasta una escalera y subimos inmediatamente, se podían escuchar gemidos detrás de las puertas y muchos golpes en otras. Bella me condujo hasta un pequeño cuarto y al entrar me topé con una habitación completamente asfixiante; no existía en ella cama, solamente había un sofá viejo en medio de la sala, por oxigeno podíamos contar con una pequeña ventana que destilaba una quejosa noche, y una mesilla que poseía un bol junto a un pequeño reproductor de música. Bella cerró la puerta y me invitó a ponerme cómodo, tomé asiento en el asqueroso sofá y enseguida una actitud nueva en Bella, muy profesional, se me subió encima y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Sus besos me estaban volviendo loco, esa pequeña electricidad corría por todo mi cuerpo y de puro reflejo tomé su trasero con ambas manos para saciar mi cuerpo del suyo, la apegué tanto de mis caderas que ella misma tuvo que acomodar su posición y subió por encima de mi miembro, en cuanto la sentí me quejé de placer y busqué desesperado sus labios, me los otorgó de una manera rápida, suaves y deliciosos como me los había imaginado. Batallé con sus labios y pude sentir como Bella gemía por lo bajo, dándome vibraciones que llegaron hasta mi garganta. Nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire nos golpeó, y ella se acomodándose mejor sobre mí, susurró:

- ¿El _señor _desea el paquete completo?

- No. - Tomé sus caderas y la bajé de mi regazo. Sorprendiéndola en mí actuar. – No quiero acostarme contigo.

- ¿Entonces? – volvió a insistir buscando algún roce con mi cuerpo.

- Baila.

- ¿Está seguro de eso?

- Dije que bailes.

Bella se acercó hasta el reproductor y una música comenzó a sonar. Completamente absorta por la rutina de su baile miraba a la nada en mí, haciendo muecas seductoras que no servían sí ella no estaba disfrutando el baile que me presentaba. Me puse de pie y ella volvió la mirada con asombro, me dirigí hacía la puerta y prácticamente corrió para detenerme.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- No me interesa tu baile si no lo disfrutas conmigo.

- ¿De qué me hablas? Querías un baile privado y eso es lo que te estoy dando.

- No. – volví todo mi cuerpo hacia ella – Quiero que disfrutes complacerme, no otro baile que tengas en tu patética rutina.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

La tomé por las caderas y la apegué a mi cuerpo mientras danzaba al ritmo de la música, con mis labios rocé su rostro e impregné mi nariz de su aroma, toqué su espalda con mis dedos y tracé líneas en toda su dimensión, Bella comenzó a ronronear de una manera dulce y pasó sus manos por mi cuello hasta toparse con mis cabellos acariciándolo. Cuando ella empezó a seguir mis movimientos llevé yo mismo mis manos hasta la comisura de su camisa y la levanté dejando al desnudo sus hermosos pechos que me saludaron muy atentos, pero me contuve de querer tocarlos o devorarlos, ella merecía un pequeño castigo. Me incliné hasta su hombro y exhalé todo el aire que contenía por la impotencia, pude sentir su estremecimiento y buscó mis labios el cual les negué. Tomé sus manos y le indiqué que era tiempo que se diera vuelta, Bella impactó fuerte su trasero en mí que perdí por un instante mi concentración y jadee fuerte, ella continuó con sus movimientos que agradaban a la parte de mi hombría.

Con mis manos acaricié todo su torso, siempre evitando sus pechos y volví a exhalar todo mi aliento en su cuello, por lo que un gemido brotó de sus labios. Mis manos continuaron su camino y lo llevé hasta el inicio de su corta falda y seguí para tocar un poco debajo de sus muslos, ella sólo reaccionaba subiendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza y capturó mis cabellos, apegando mi rostro a su cuello el cual decidí morder suavemente y la chica se quejó fuerte por la sorpresa. Estaba embelesado en mis sentidos y disfrutando del placentero momento que pasé una mano por entre sus piernas y me deleité con la humedad que rodeaba su intimidad. Jugueteé un poco con los contornos de su braga y Bella comenzaba a arquearse de puro placer, estiré completamente mi mano y mis dedos comenzaron a adentrarse en esa tortuosa tela que separaba su gloria de mí, pero de repente la música se detuvo y volví a mis sentidos sacando mi mano y deshaciendo el agarre que ella me tenía. Tomé tanto aire como pude y me di la vuelta para no ver a la tentación convertida en mujer, en cuanto supe que podía ser completamente dueño de mí, volví mi rostro a ella que tenía una expresión molesta, intranquila, simplemente fuera de sí. Sostenía su blusa en mano y cubría a duras penas sus pechos, me acerqué despacio a ella y mi móvil sonó.

- ¿Emmett? – dije contestando el móvil.

_- ¿Edward dónde estás?_

- En el paraíso. – sonreí viendo al manjar de mujer que tenía enfrente mientras se volvía a colocar la blusa.

_- Trae tu trasero de vuelta a tierra. Me han llamado y hay un problema en el proyecto con los alemanes._

- Espérame en la entrada. Enseguida voy.

Colgué deprisa y busqué mi billetera para pagar la interesante sesión de baile que me ofrecieron.

- No debería darte esto. Fui yo quién montó un espectáculo aquí. Para la próxima haz bien tu trabajo y compláceme.

- Sí. _Señor. _– dijo secamente y sin ánimos, extendió su mano para tomar el dinero pero se lo arrebaté.

- Y será mejor que cambies tu actitud cuando estés frente a mí.

Tomé el dinero y lo dejé entre sus pechos, después de todo ella no se merecía ni un centavo de lo que ahí dejé. Abrí la puerta y la miré de nuevo.

- Volveré de nuevo a por ti, Bella. Y espero que esa actitud cambie o la haré cambiar yo. – sin más me marché del lugar, después de todo tenía otro asunto que atender.

* * *

**Sé que fue terriblemente corto, prometo recompenzar este Cap. Muchas gracias a teky y Fany Cat por sus Reviews (teky me dirás que tal el drama a medida que avance la historia?), y gracias a las personas que siguen, por ahora, la historia espero no decepcionarlas ya que me han tomado de sorpresa (: Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Historia mía. **

**Disfruten el Cap. :D**

* * *

3

"_Subí por esas escaleras que había visto sólo una vez en mí vida, aquella escalera que ocultaba numerosas habitaciones y guardaban terribles secretos. Me dirigí hasta la última habitación a mano derecha, una habitación que me embelesaba de placer sólo por su recuerdo. Abrí la puerta lentamente y a cada centímetro que se abría despedía una luz completamente brillante; tan brillante que tuve que tapar mis ojos por el resplandor, dolía estar expuesto a tanta claridad. _

_En cuanto entré a la habitación no pude ver nada, sólo un asqueroso sofá viejo en medio del lugar. –Esto es ridículo- pensé. Caminé hacia el centro de la habitación, algo me decía que debía seguir, pero a medida que iba caminando surgían nuevos objetos a mí alrededor. Tomé un par de copas y un vino que se encontraba en un pequeño bar, continué mi camino y me planté frente a un espejo que apareció repentinamente, me aseguré que mis ropas estuviesen impecables; portaba un costoso traje negro como la misma oscuridad, todo en él me hacia lucir de una manera extraña pero sublime a mis ojos, y aunque traté de quitarme esa corbata blanca que desentonaba con mi atuendo no pude, así que decidí dejarla en su sitio pues algo me decía que se me haría tarde si continuaba perdiendo el tiempo._

_Mis cabellos bronce por primera vez en mis 27 años de vida estaban en su lugar, cada mechón estaba bien peinado y me hacía lucir decente, era extraño ver mi reflejo en ese espejo, me hacía lucir un poco más joven de lo que por sí era, pintando además un brillo que desconocía en mis ojos verdes. Ese brillo de alegría pura y jovialidad que había perdido a temprana edad. Continué hacia el viejo sofá que impresionantemente se transformó en uno moderno y elegante, la habitación creció y era refinada con un par de ventanas muy interesantes con marcos dorados. En el sofá estaba ese precioso ángel con la mirada más triste que había visto, y sin embargo, llena de vida; estaba vestida con un perfecto vestido blanco, sonriendo hacia mi dirección y un brillo que iluminó más su rostro encantador en cuanto le devolví la sonrisa._

_Bella. Mi Bella- pensé y continué caminando hacia su dirección, pero a medida que daba un paso la figura de mi ángel se separaba otros dos pasos de mí. –No. Vuelve. No te alejes- rogué pero Bella continuaba sonriendo y esperando a que me acercara. Decidí correr y arrojar las copas y el vino, pero Bella se alejó demasiado y sólo pude vislumbrar cuando se puso de pie de nuevo con una expresión triste, perdiendo el brillo que sólo por ese momento vi y dando la vuelta comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección contraria a mí."_

- Señor Cullen. – dijo alguien a lo lejos - ¿Ya está despierto?

- Sí, señora Emily. Ya estoy despierto.

- Edward. – su voz se dulcificó y podía apostar a que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro – En cuanto abras los ojos me iré de tú habitación.

- Ya no tengo 6 años – me quejé aún con los ojos cerrados – Soy un hombre adulto.

- Por las mañanas te portas como de 6. Así que a despertar joven Cullen.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y el reflejo de la odiosa luz mañanera me impactó en los ojos, busqué de nuevo mi colcha y tapé mi rostro en protección contra esos odiosos rayos solares. Pero la señora Young tomó la colcha y tiro de ella por completo hasta dejarme expuesto. En cuanto pude me senté en la cama todavía semidormido y vi el rostro de mi ama de llaves y niñera desde que podía recordar, la señora Emily Young.

- El desayuno está listo Edward. Apresúrate o llegarás tarde al gimnasio.

- Sí.

Busqué mis cosas y me alisté, desayuné deprisa y corrí hacia el gimnasio en donde me encontraba con Emmett para nuestra rutina de los domingos por la mañana. En cuanto empezamos a entrenar Emmett conversaba sobre trivialidades que no me interesaban en absoluto, pero debía prestar atención a las cosas que decía, después de todo es mi amigo. En cuanto me tocaba hacer un poco de bíceps Emmett tocó un tema que sí bien podía valer la pena.

- No me has comentado nada sobre la noche del viernes. ¿Quién era la chica que te hizo ir al "paraíso"?

- Sólo una chica de ese lugar. – dejé mis pesas en cuanto terminé y miré el rostro pensativo de mi amigo.

- ¿Folla así de bien?

- Sólo bailó. Nada del otro mundo Emmett.

- Quiero saber quién es. Quizá pase por ella después.

- No. – mi voz salió como el ácido y Emm abrió tanto los ojos que pensé saldrían de su órbita en ese momento.- Primero la tendré yo Emmett. Es mía, yo la vi primero y me pertenece. Después y si quiero, podré prestártela.

- Estas enfermo Edward. Pero es justo. Después de todo yo también conseguí un par de chicas que no te diré quienes son hasta que me reveles a la _chica paraíso _primero.

Sonreí ante ese apodo tan infantil. _Chica paraíso _describía en parte lo que era y eso me llevó a mi sueño, no recordaba con exactitud que pasó en él, pero si recordaba a Bella alejándose de mí. Quería desechar ese recuerdo pero no podía, me molestaba a tal punto que sentía la cólera atravesar todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ed? – inquirió Emmett, odiaba que me conociera tanto.

- Sólo recordé un estúpido sueño.

- ¿Qué tan estúpido puede ser?

- Lo suficiente para molestarme.

- Todo te molesta Edward. Pero alzas mi curiosidad. Cuéntame- suplicó como un perrito y sonreí ante la idea.

- Sólo estaba persiguiendo algo, pero cada paso que daba se alejaba más y eso me molesta. No tener lo que quiero me molesta.

- Puede ser que sí se alejaba de ti es que de por sí no te pertenece. Es algo que no es tuyo y por eso no puedes tenerlo.

Sus palabras cayeron como agua fría a mis sentidos. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? ¿Bella no me pertenecería? -_No, eso es imposible. Estás equivocado Emmett. _

- No puede ser verdad. Lo que quiero siempre lo obtengo Emm, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no me rindo hasta obtener lo que quiera.

- Debe ser importante para que estés tan decidido. Pero me alegro. Espero que sea el nuevo proyecto que planearemos con los alemanes. – Emmett continuó con su trabajo sin prestar mayor atención – Por cierto ¿quieres que te acompañe a la cena que dará tu madre hoy?

- ¡MIERDA! – chillé – La maldita cena. Lo había olvidado por completo.

- Bien, me debes una por recordarte.

- No. Además no iré a ninguna cena. Me declararé ocupado para no tener que ver la cara de ese molesto tipo.

- Caius por más que lo odies es el esposo de tu madre. Y tendrás que ir.

- No puedes obligarme a eso.

- No lo haré. Es tu familia.

Dejamos el tema y cada quien continuó en su trabajo, a mi pesar Emmett tiene razón. Caius no es nadie para interferir en mi vida. Iré a esa jodida cena y le demostraré que no soy el crio que podía joder cuando quería. Había huido de él por mucho tiempo y su ausencia en Europa por los últimos 4 años me había beneficiado lo suficiente. Pero ahora sabrá quién es el nuevo y mejorado Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Lamento de verdad, sé que dije que recompensaría el Cap pero estas cosas son necesarias para avanzar un poco más en la historia de nuestros personajes. Y también me disculpo por no subir a tiempo, pues he estado complicada de exámenes esta semana que pasó. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews, me encantan leerlos y aprovecho para comentarle a esa personita (Luce) que**** intentó dejarme 15 mil veces un Reviews pues sí me llegaron algunos xD y me encanta que se tomen la molestia de leerme y dejar un comentario, también va mis gracias a las personas que siguen, por ahora, la historia y aquellas que me leen y son silenciosas me gustaría que dejasen un comentario y digan que opinan sobre los acontecimientos... No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen y me ayudan a inspirarme más xDD**

**Aprovecho también para decirle a Yeicy que procuro actualizar los viernes, excepto éste que se me pasó de las manos. Después que esté más calmada con mis estudios iré actualizando más seguido. Awwm... de verdad Edward les parece tan pedante? Quiero leer sus comentarios y su opinión sobre éste Cap.**

**Nos vemos pronto... bye bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Historia mía...**

**Disfruten el Cap (: **

* * *

4

La tardé siguió como si nada, revisé y continué revisando que todo quedara a la perfección con el proyecto. La tarde pasaba ante mí en mi escritorio, frente al ordenador. En cuanto terminé un par de cosas unos tímidos golpes tocaron a mi puerta.

- Adelante.

Joven Cullen, ya debo irme. En su habitación está el traje para la cena.

¿Qué le hace creer, Sra. Young, que iré a la cena?

Porque es de tu madre Edward. – su rostro se mostró firme y aun con esos pequeños ojos que tenía me observó de tal modo que tuve que sonreír.

- Siempre me dejas listo. Gracias.

- No te preocupes hijo. Pasaré mañana.

- Hasta pronto.

Sin duda Emily Young era una de las pocas mujeres a quién podía respetar; uno de los pocos seres humanos que merecían mi confianza. ¿Y cómo no dársela? Después de todo ha estado conmigo desde siempre, y a sus casi 60 años tenía ganado mi más sincero aprecio. Aunque era mayor no podía dejarla, ella tampoco podría dejarme, simplemente necesitaba que ella estuviese conmigo y aunque no era muy exigente con su trabajo sí esperaba de ella su presencia y eso me bastaba, además me conformaba con darle la seguridad económica a ella y su hijo, así no se iría tan fácilmente de mi lado.

Dejé pasar un par de horas más mientras me preparaba para ducharme. Llamé a Emmett y quedamos en irnos juntos. Si tendría que soportar a Caius por lo menos Emmett estaría de mi lado y soportaría al tipo conmigo. Arrugué mi frente al recordar los favores que se acumulaban gracias a Emm. Tendría que pagárselo alguna vez.

En la ducha comenzaron a brotar ideas que por el resto de la tarde había olvidado. Un perfecto cuerpo diminuto apareció en mis pensamientos invitándome a pecar, después de todo un ángel no puede estar con un mortal; aunque ese mortal sea yo, estaba prohibido y yo estaba más que dispuesto a pecar. Imaginé sus labios, tan suaves, delicados y deliciosos, recordé como los devoraba y ella me apremiaba con diminutos ronroneos que llegaban a mi ser, como sus labios lograron con mucho éxito cumplir mi demanda y como su cuerpo se apegaba a mío. ¡Por Dios! Entraron en mi mente sus pechos. Esos hermosos pechos que no pude devorarlos como quería, ya que por culpa de ella misma me obligué a negarme el placer de sentirla completamente. Pero mis manos sí que me ayudaban a recordar las dimensiones de su cuerpo, pues cada sensación nueva hacía que mi eterno compañero comenzara a despertar y exigir atención, sin embargo esta vez tendría que ser yo quien le ayudara en el trabajo, aunque mis recuerdos vividos me facilitaban tanto el trabajo que no tardé en nada en comenzar a darme placer.

La figura de Bella estaba en mis pensamientos, jugué con mi propia mente y me la imaginaba en diferentes formas y posiciones, ¿qué bragas llevaría esa noche? No recordaba siquiera haber visto algo debajo de esa tormentosa falda, pero si recordaba su humedad y lo bien que se sentía sus movimientos en mi miembro. Cerré los ojos con fuerza al pensar en Bella en la misma posición que estábamos esa noche, pero ella sin tanta ropa innecesaria puesta y yo por encima de ella, impregnando de nuevo mi nariz con ese aroma dulce que poseía.

- Oh Bella. – dejé escapar palabras a traición. Después de frotarme un par de veces más estallé como nunca creí hacerlo. – MIERDA.

Después de mi interesante sesión terminé de ducharme, no me daba placer a mi mismo desde hace tiempo ya, y es que tampoco era necesario ya que siempre se prestaba alguna que otra empleada a realizar ese trabajo. Pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo, jamás sentí la necesidad de hacerlo sólo por el recuerdo de alguien. Cada segundo que transcurría me convencía aún más que tenía que volver por Bella, yo tenía que tener a ese ángel.

Terminé de arreglarme, desistiendo de mis cabellos y Emmett llamaba a la puerta, no tardé nada en abrirla y ver la silueta de mi corpulento amigo. Nos encaminamos hacia mi auto y continuamos el recorrido hasta la casa de mi madre. Esme sin duda era buena madre, sin embargo ninguna decisión que tomaba parecía la correcta, desde que quedó por error embarazada de Carlisle Cullen; mi padre que ya rondaba cerca de los 65 años junto a su odiosa esposa formal, Leah. Tuvo que tenerme. El segundo error de Esme fue decirle a Carlisle que yo era su hijo, aunque la noticia impactó, Carlisle se portó como un caballero aunque su esposa no sentía compasión contra un mocoso que no pidió nacer, Leah me odiaba y no mostraba cuidado en no demostrarlo, y era mejor así ya que podía negarle mi piedad cuando quisiese. Y el tercer error de Esme fue contraer nupcias con Caius.

- Ya llegamos. – dijo Emmett. – por el bien de tu madre, Edward, procura no insultar más de lo necesario a ese hombre.

- No prometo nada.

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos, después de un par de toques la puerta se abrió y la figura de una Esme muy feliz y sonriente salió de detrás de la puerta. Me abrazó muy cariñosa y dejo un tierno beso en mi mejilla, entregué el vino que llevé por obligación y después saludó a Emmett con un fuerte abrazo por parte del grandulón. Todo estaba en orden hasta que al entrar noté la figura de Caius hablando con un invitado de espalda hacia mí.

- Cariño, Edward y Emmett acaban de llegar. – comentó mi madre atrayendo su atención.

- ¿No puedes esperar a que termine de conversar, Esme? Después de todo, no hay nadie quién merezca mi atención en estos momentos.

- Pero amor, no seas así y saluda a nuestro hijo.

- No es mi hijo. Yo sólo tengo una hija.

- Gracias a dios que no es mi padre. – dije con odio al tiempo que me volví a Esme. – Déjalo que converse Esme, así podrá estar en paz consigo mismo. Ya que estando solo dudo que lo haga.

Tomé el brazo de Emmett y lo guié fuera del salón principal. Un joven nos entregó un par de bebidas y conversé con mi amigo, cualquier cosa era válida para mí si lograba alejar la figura de de Caius.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

- No lo sé. Te puedo asegurar que no la tengo en mis bolsillos.

- Vamos Ed. Relájate.

- Lo único que puede relajarme es no estar en esta puta cena.

- ¿Y si vamos a ese club del viernes? –sonreí ante la idea.

- Es domingo. Pero igual necesitaré la dirección exacta.

Impresionantemente me relajé con comentarios sobre el club y los cuentos de Emmett. Todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien se nos acercó.

- Así que viniste.

- No puedo creerme Caius, que seas tan ciego como para no verme.

- Por favor Edward, me dirás que no te alegras un poco en verme.

- Ciertamente no me alegro de verte Caius. Pero imaginé que Italia se cansó de ti y decidió enviarte de vuelta.

- Los mocosos no deberían estar hablando así. – su expresión se tensó un poco. – Será mejor que te mantengas al margen Edward. No querrás ver a Esme triste por perderme.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no sé que sería mejor para mi madre. Si estar con un _caballero _como tú o estar sin ti. – sorbí un poco de mi bebida y sonreí.

- ¡Esme! – gritó y las personas se volvieron para ver al escandaloso que obviamente ya estaba ebrio – ya es hora de cenar.

Mi sangre hervía de la rabia ¿cómo ese insolente se le ocurría hablarle así a mi madre? Sin embargo, Esme llegó al instante y nos guió a todos al comedor principal. Mi madre se estaba esforzando para que todo estuviese perfecto, y así marcha la velada, con la excepción de Caius todo estaba en orden. Caius no insistió en joder mi paciencia y fue el único gesto que compartí con él. Me dirigí a la cocina y vi a mi madre arreglar una bebida algo entristecida.

- ¿Qué pasa Esme? – pregunté.

- Caius ha estado algo molesto. Creo que la cena no es de su agrado.

- No creo que ese sea el problema de él. – sonreí.

- ¡Oh Edward, acaba de llegar y está completamente molesto! No sé qué hacer.

- No preocuparte sería una gran opción.

- Mi niño, no creo que entiendas bien esto que siento. Yo no podría estar sin él, no podría simplemente ignorarlo.

Ciertamente no comprendía lo que demandaba mi madre, pero no podía dejarla en esa postura. Lo único que atravesó mi mente fue abrazarla y depositar en su mejilla un tierno beso. En ese instante Caius entró a la cocina armando un escándalo.

- ¡Esme! No te quedes allí. Hay invitados afuera.

- Deja de hablarle así a mi madre. – dije con rabia.

- Esme dije que vengas. – mi malestar aumentó ya que el insolente había ignorado mis palabras. – Tú mujer haces lo que yo te diga. – se acercó y tomó la mano de mi madre con mucha fuerza y halando de ella pretendía llevársela.

Mi reacción no fue otra que detener a Caius y propinarle un puñetazo que atestó en su rostro. El hombre se volvió a mí con rabia y dando un empujón a Esme me golpeó también en el rostro. Sentí como la adrenalina estaba aumentando y mi cólera junto a ella; me abalancé sobre Caius y ambos chocamos contra una estantería de cristal. Los vidrios estallaron en pedazos, pero mi concentración estaba dirigida al rostro del hombre, un golpe alcanzó mi costado derecho y un nuevo golpe a mi estómago, el dolor fue intenso y fue lo necesario para que Caius tomara ventaja y golpeara mi rostro con brusquedad. En cuanto me volví a incorporar tenía al tipo encima de mí golpeando por todos lados. Alguien gritaba de lejos y lo siguiente que supe fue que la figura de Emmett apareció para retirar a Caius de encima de mí.

En cuanto me puse de pie aún sintiendo dolor un hombre se colocó frente impidiendo un movimiento más.

- Suficiente hijo. – decía el hombre.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Caius.

- TE PONDRÉ EN EL HOSPITAL HIJO DE PUTA. – gritó.

- ENTONCES VEN AQUÍ Y HAZLO. – reté.

Caius se movió contra Emmett y al mismo tiempo intenté abalanzarme sobre él, pero consiguiendo el mismo efecto de antes, no pude por los brazos del hombre ejerciendo presión en mi costado.

- ¡Edward, será mejor que te vayas ahora! – dijo Esme.

Volví mi rostro atónito hacia mi madre y la complací, me fui del lugar. Sí ella quería a ese hombre antes que su propio hijo entonces que haga lo que le venga en gana. A ver quién se cansa primero, si ella por estar con ese hijo de puta o Caius al no tener su principal fuente de ingreso. Sea cual fuese la primera decisión Caius en definitiva iba a suplicar mi piedad y el cómo iba hacer para que me suplicara era el menor de mis problemas.

Me monté en mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude. No quería estar en casa, allí sólo alimentaria mi odio y la soledad que me atormentaba cada vez que llegaba a ese departamento. Lo menos que quería era sentir lástima. Conduje como un loco, sólo cuando sentí un líquido caliente descendiendo de mis labios decidí detenerme. Podía tener una idea de que me encontraba cerca de Manhattan, sin tomar importancia entré a una tienda de comida rápida y fui directo al baño. Mi rostro estaba patético; tenía varios moretones en mis mejillas, mi labio sangraba al igual que mi nariz. Cada movimiento que daba dolía un poco más, desabroché mi camisa y vislumbré un naciente moretón en mi costado, dolía como mil demonios pero no iba a dejar que eso me inquietase. Lavé mi rostro y salí, no iba a demostrar mi debilidad, por ahora debía permanecer tranquilo. Salí y una chica del personal me miró con asombro, la ignoré y seguí de largo.

- ¿Señor se encuentra bien? – preguntó a mi espalda – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Continué caminando hasta la entrada, en cuanto abrí la puerta tropecé con una persona, maldije todo pues estaba demasiado enojado y mi costado pedía una atención que no obtendría de mí.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Está usted bien? – miré a la persona ya que esa voz se me hizo familiar.

- ¿Bella?

- Tú.

Bella me miró con mayor asombro, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salir de su lugar y se quedó sorprendida. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante ella, sentí como toda la sangre escapa de mí y sólo podía presentarme de una manera penosa frente a un ángel.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Un nuevo Cap más en la historia. Muchas gracias teky por tu comentario. Me encantó leerte. Y me extraña que creas que Edward es pedante xD (mentira, sí lo es) **

**Ahora que les parece este nuevo Cap? Espero sus comentarios y agradezco a las nuevas personas que siguen la historia, por ahora. Espero que nos sigan muchos más :D A esas lectores silenciosos díganme que tal les va pareciendo, qué creen que pasará? Háganme saber cómo les está pareciendo la historia xD Y muchisisisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerme no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Sin más me despido y hasta el próximo Cap...**

**bye bye... (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Historia mía..**

**Disfruten el Cap (:**

* * *

5

No podía creerlo. Ella estaba frente a mí tan sorprendida como lo estaba yo. No dije nada, solo le vi un par de segundos más mientras ella hecha un manojo de nervios repetía la mirada constantemente hacia otro lado, podía sentir como mi ansiedad subía y mi corazón volvía a su ritmo habitual. ¿Será que el ángel sabía de mi estado?

- ¿Qué… qué le pasó? – dijo con un tímido tono de voz.

- Nada. – negué con la cabeza –Nada que puedas entender.

- De acuerdo – arrugó su entrecejo y miró de nuevo hacia la misma dirección, después de un segundo miró mi rostro y continuó con la misma entonación de antes - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

- Si eso quieres, no me negaré.

- Muy bien, quizás pueda llamarle una ambulancia.

- Para algo como eso bien puedo hacerlo solo. ¿No tienes algo más que proponer?– sonreí incitando un poco más. Bella abrió los ojos y su mandíbula calló.

- Escuche, sé que en las condiciones que nos conocimos fueron…- buscó las palabras un momento y continuó- un tanto diferentes. Pero no se equivoque conmigo, que trabaje como una puta no quiere decir que me quiera acostar con todos.

Quedé encantado con esa respuesta, eso solo demostraba que tenía algún carácter fuerte que me encargaría de trabajar.

- Lo siento señorita. – sonreí aun más si eso era posible, el dolor había mermado y solo el placer me deleitaba en ese momento. Qué efectos tan asombrosos ocasionaba Bella en mí.

- Está sangrando de nuevo. – dijo seria y llevé mi mano para detener esa molesta gota que escaba de mi nariz. - ¿Por qué no entra a la tienda y le ayudo?

Entré de nuevo a ese mugriento lugar, pero esta vez acompañado por Bella que fue directo hasta el mostrador en donde la atendió un joven moreno de piel que le sonreía plácidamente, mientras me dirigía a una mesa que se encontraba en ese vacío lugar. El chico asintió con la cabeza viendo a mi dirección y se separó del mostrador con un rostro más serio que el de antes. Una punzada molesta me recordaba mi estado actual y volví mi rostro tratando de simular el dolor. Ese Caius me las pagaría, no sé cuándo pero me tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para pensar el cómo.

- Listo. – miré a Bella que llevaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en las manos – me prestaron esto. – subió la caja para dar mayor énfasis a lo que se refería. La dejó en la mesa y abrió la tapa.

Llevé de nuevo mi mano hacia mi nariz tratando de detener otro camino de sangre que estaba comenzando a salir, arrugué mi entrecejo por la molestia que sentía y que ya no podía seguir disimulando.

- Coloque los dedos de esta manera en su tabique – indicó mientras tomó mi nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar – y deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás para detener un poco la sangre.

- ¿Así? – comenté haciendo lo que me había sugerido.

- Así.

Continuó sacando lo que necesitaba y le observé atentamente. Iba vestida muy casual; una chaqueta que era muy grande a las proporciones de su cuerpo y caía a sus jeans desgastado, aunque estaba maquillada se podía apreciar que esa pintura comenzaba a abandonar su hermoso rostro, sus cabellos estaban sueltos y despeinados y sin embargo era el ser más bello del lugar.

- ¿Me dirá que le pasó? – mientras habló colocó algo en mis orificios nasales – Porque es evidente que te dieron una buena paliza.

- Sí, bueno, una pelea. – dije serio mientras recordaba todo lo que pasé con Caius. Pero el sonido de mi voz era patético debido a lo que sea que me puso en mi nariz.

- ¿Cómo quedó el marcador? – dijo sonriendo - ¿O sólo fuiste tú el que perdió?

- Sólo diré que fue un penoso empate. – bajé la cabeza y me sentí ridículo.

- Ya veo. – se inclinó un poco a mi rostro para limpiar mi labio inferior. - ¿Y por qué inició la pelea?

- No es necesario que conozca todos los detalles señorita Bella. – deslizó fuerte la gasa que utilizaba en mi labio que dolió al sentir como me quemaba por el roce, no pude contener un quejido y Bella se rió. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- No me creo que puedas sentir.

- ¿A qué te refieres Bella? – dije molesto, sin duda sabía a la perfección lo que quería decir pero esperaba una confirmación.

- "Nada que pueda entender, _señor_"- repitió mi frase.

Quedé callado, no quería decir nada de lo que después me arrepintiera. Bella continuó en lo suyo, no tardó en nada untar un poco de crema en mis mejillas y parte de mis brazos, además limpió la sangre que había en mis nudillos y que sólo en ese momento me percaté de su existencia, vendando después mi mano. Retiró la gasa que obstruía mi respiración y hacia que sonara ridículo y limpió cualquier rastro de sangre que quedara, por último tomó un par de aspirinas y me las tendió.

- No tomaré eso. No tengo idea de qué sea en verdad.

- ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? Sólo tómalo.

- No me aseguras que sea cualquier cosa menos aspirinas. No tomaré eso.

- Inspecciónalo entonces. – dejó las pastillas en la mesa y se retiró a devolver el botiquín. Observé esas pastillas con atención, pues si aparentaban ser aspirinas.

Bella regresó y sentándose frente a mí apoyó su codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su rostro en la mano, un evidente signo de fastidio. Le miré aún dudoso, no quería tomar eso y ella no decía nada, me veía con esos hermosos ojos chocolates y después desviaba la mirada a las pastillas que no abandonaron el lugar en donde ella las había dejado, repitió la acción un par de veces más.

- ¿Qué esperas? – dijo con desgana.

- No me las tomaré.

- Hagamos un trato. Ya que te gusta los tratos absurdos. Sí te tomas las aspirinas te compro un dulce.

- Lo único dulce que quiero me lo puedes dar sin necesidad de comprarlo. – sonreí y ella, automáticamente, enderezó su postura.

- Entonces no tomes una mierda. – escupió con rabia y se puso de pie.

- Tranquila. Lo siento. – dije rápidamente, no quería que se fuera. – Por favor siéntate. Lo lamento. – dudó un momento, mirando hacia la salida del lugar, insistí y se volvió a sentar, sin decir nada. En ese momento llegó la chica de mantenimiento que hace tan solo unos minutos me ofreció ayuda.

- Aquí tienen un poco de té. – dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pero no hemos pedido nada. – intervine observando a la rubia que se sonrojaba.

- Cortesía de la casa por su estado. Sí necesita algo más, cualquier cosa que desee no dude en llamarme. – sonrió aún más tocando las puntas de sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta.

- Eso haré. – le devolví la sonrisa, estaba seguro de lo que esa chica necesitaba. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Bella la interrumpió.

- ¡Espera! ¿Puedes decirle a este chico que son aspirinas las píldoras que están en la mesa?

- Son aspirinas _señor. _– dijo ignorando a Bella. – Le aseguro que no es nada malo.

Vi de nuevo a Bella que miraba a la rubia atentamente, agradecí a la chica que se fue con gesto celebre y volví mi rostro a las píldoras.

- Si tanto desconfías de ellas no lo tomes. Ya me tienes fastidiada.

- ¿Me das tu palabra de que no es nada más que aspirinas?

- Te aseguro, por la rubia chiflada que coqueteó contigo, que son aspirinas.

Me reí del comentario, tomé el par de pastillas y las coloqué en mi boca, ayudé a deslizarla con el té que la chica había traído. Bella colocó otra vez esa postura de aburrimiento y con un "Estas con vida todavía" comenzó a beber el té. No dije nada más aún cuando mi costado reclamaba por atención, simplemente no se la daría ya que mi total atención estaba puesta sobre Bella.

- Gracias. – dije al cabo de un rato tomándola por sorpresa que se ahogó un poco con el té.

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo después de toser varias veces.

- Ya lo dije. No pretenderás que lo repita de nuevo.

- Uhm. Ya se me hacía extraño.

Nadie volvió a hablar después de eso. Un par de segundos era lo más probable que transcurría pero lo sentía eternos ¿qué podía decir? Me sentía extraño al estar frente a Bella sin encontrar palabras, aunque era más extraño que no encontrara palabras. Todo el rato pasaba mientras yo miraba a Bella y ella miraba su taza de té y después observaba la salida. _Oh cariño, si piensas que te irás estás equivocada. _– pensé.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No. – dijo pausadamente. – me debo ir.

- ¿Segura que no deseas algo de comer?

- Estoy segura. – decía mientras se colocaba de pie. – Debo irme.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – propuse colocándome de pie instantáneamente.

- No es necesario. Estoy esperando a alguien.

- ¿A quién? – mi voz cambió y eso ella también lo notó.

- No es tu asunto.

- Sí lo es. – di un paso hacia ella pero Bella retrocedió.

- No debí ayudarte. Eres sólo un cliente más y ya. – sus palabras causaron un ligero malestar en mi pecho, di un paso más y Bella retrocedió otro poco; en ese momento me tensé y le tomé del brazo, ella no puede estar huyendo de mí. No podía estar diciendo lo que dijo.

- ¡Bella! – una voz gruesa se escuchó detrás.

Volví mi rostro para toparme con un corpulento chico de cabellos cortos y negros, llevaba una camisa blanca y ajustada que dejaba ver un trabajado cuerpo, estaba bastante serio y miraba hacia nuestra dirección.

- Paul. – dijo Bella soltándose de mi agarre.

- Vamos. – indicó el chico con un movimiento de cabeza y Bella le siguió.

Quedé sólo de nuevo en ese lugar. ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Un cliente? ¿Su jefe? O quizás ¿Su novio? Ninguno de mis pensamientos me agradó en absoluto. Debía comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto, pues Bella tendría que ser solo mía_. _Me disponía a salir pero la chica rubia del personal me detuvo por un momento entregándome un papel, lo tomé y agradecí todo gesto que tuvo conmigo. Salí del lugar, dirigiéndome hacia mi auto al tiempo que sacaba el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué un número que utilizaba reiteradas veces.

_- ¿Sr. Cullen? – _contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- Riley. Despierta de una vez, y presta atención. – abrí mi auto y me tomé asiento.

_- Diga señor._

- Necesito que investigues sobre una chica. Su seudónimo es Bella y trabaja en un Club de Manhattan. Necesito saber todo lo que puedas conseguir sobre ella. Te transcribiré la dirección del club y una vez tenga la información, no importa la hora, no importa cuando. Me la entregarás inmediatamente y procura tener todo. ¿De acuerdo?

_- Sí Sr. Cullen._

- Ya sabes Riley que quiero la mayor discreción en todo. En cuanto tengas la información pasa por mi oficina y te entregaré el dinero. – mi voz sonaba pausada pero con la carga de seriedad que necesitaba.

Aunque Riley trabajaba como mi investigador personal desde hace tiempo, y es que es bueno y necesario tener a un investigador que me indique quienes son las personas con las que estoy trabajando, siempre era preciso recordarle para quien estaba trabajando y la seriedad del asunto. No podía arriesgar nada de lo que estaba en juego aunque esta vez no se tratase de alguna compañía o incluso un empleado. Esta vez era más grande que eso.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No les mentiré me ha costado encontrar inspiración para realizar este cap ): pero bueno, aquí está. Muchísimas gracias Teky por tu siempre oportuno Reviews que debo admitir que me encanta leer al igual que lejana Cullen. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y dejar un comentario, no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Y mil gracias a las personas que siguen esta descabellada historia. Yani gracias especialmente por todo!**

**A las personitas que silenciosamente me leen me encantaría que dejasen un comentario y me digan cualquier cosa (con respeto) que opinen de la historia. ¿Qué les pareció el Cap? Díganme ¿De verdad les gusta este Edward y qué les gusta de él? me encantaría saber :D. Y lejana Cullen ¿por qué dices que "este Edward es todo un caso"? **

**Teky gracias gracias, ya me tienes mal acostumbrada a tus comentarios xD.**

**Sin más me despido y hasta la próxima bye bye (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de S. Meyer, historia mía... Contenido un poco explicito..**

**Disfruten el Cap (:**

* * *

6

Intenté enfocarme en mi trabajo, cada día que transcurría desde la última vez que vi a Bella se hacía más exasperante que el anterior. Dos semanas era lo que había transcurrido, solo dos semanas que dejé en manos de Riley esa importante tarea en la que todavía no veía los resultados. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía la concentración necesaria para terminar mi trabajo y eso no me gustaba en absoluto; Bella estaba apoderándose de todos mis pensamientos y eso era inaceptable. Sin embargo no pude continuar, me sentía rendido y busqué a la única persona que puede distraer mi paciencia, Emmett.

Salí de mi oficina, solo avisé a Tanya que iría por mi amigo un rato. Fui hasta el ascensor y marqué el piso. Al toparme con su secretaria, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, le di un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y entré sin anunciarme. Emmett estaba sentado encima de su escritorio jugando con una pequeña pelota, la tiraba al piso y la volvía a atrapar con las manos.

- ¿Te ganas la vida jugando con eso? – pregunté atrayendo su atención.

- No te acerques Cullen. Todavía no te perdono tu abandono en casa de tu madre.

- Ya pasaron dos semanas desde eso Emm ¿No serás tan rencoroso conmigo o sí?

- Incluso después de salvar tu trasero frente a Caius. Te fuiste y no llamaste. – se puso de pie y regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio. – No supe nada más de ti hasta el lunes.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – busqué asiento también y Emmett aún con actitud molesta no quería discutir. – Te compensaré. Dime ¿Te apetece ir a algún lado? ¿O prefieres algo más extravagante?

- Puedes comenzar con una disculpa. – Se inclinó hacia mí con expresión atenta, sonreí ante lo absurdo que era – Vamos Cullen. Me la debes.

Crucé mis piernas y aun manteniendo la sonrisa consideré la propuesta. Estaba seguro que debía existir otra cosa que él quisiese antes de yo mencionar aquellas palabras. Medité un rato más y Emmett perdía la paciencia, crucé mis brazos y dije en tono burlón.

- Puedo darte algo mejor. En vez de eso.

- Te escucho. – también se cruzó de brazo y miró expectante.

- Te invito a una noche completa en el _Fantasy Club. _– el club en dónde estaba Bella.

- ¿Pagarás todo? – asentí – Acepto. Pero quiero algo más. Y es que me sigues debiendo Cullen. Quiero que me presentes a _Chica paraíso. _– medité por un momento.

- Pides demasiado Emmett, pero está bien. Solo… - levanté la mano para detener el gritillo de alegría que estaba seguro que haría. – Recuerda que no puedes hacer nada con ella. Esa chica me pertenece.

- ¿Nada de nada? – preguntó como a un niño que fue reprendido.

- Dije nada, Emmett.

- Acepto. – tendió la mano el cual acepté inmediatamente. - Pero estaré exigente esa noche.

- No espero menos de ti.

Una vez realizado el trato me quedé un par de minutos más, ya me sentía mejor y Emmett comenzaba de nuevo a irritar mi paciencia con juegos de niños, y es que él no entendía que los juegos con pelotas no eran de mi agrado desde niño. Me devolví a mi despacho, ya mis pensamientos estaban en su lugar y Tanya continuó trayendo más papeles para corregir. Algunas cosas no estaban cuadrando como debían y debía castigar al responsable, un par de llamadas y el encargado de los cálculos estaba advertido de un posible despido. Seguí sumido en mi trabajo y no advertí cuando Tanya entró a mi oficina de nuevo.

- ¿Desea un poco de té, Sr. Cullen? - le miré atento, conocía esa actitud.

- ¿Qué otra cosa está dispuesta a ofrecerme señorita Tanya? - separé mi silla y crucé una pierna con evidente atención.

- ¿Le apetece un masaje? – juguetona se acercó hasta mí incitando a que estuviese dispuesto a ella. Sonreí ante lo que se avecinaba.

Le incité a que tomara asiento en mi regazo, lo hizo sin mucha vacilación, Tanya estaba ansiosa, lo supe en cuanto mi mano viajó por entre su falda y continuó su camino hasta su centro; masajee ese lugar por un rato, Tanya se quejaba de placer y sus labios atacaron mi boca, seguí con su juego por un segundo mientras mis dedos se abrían paso lentamente por sus pliegues, ella se quejaba cada vez más, en cuanto se acomodó para facilitarme el trabajo, tomé sus caderas y le di vuelta de espalda hacia mí, con mis rodillas ayudé a que abriera sus piernas y mi mano volvió a viajar hasta su coño introduciendo dos dedos al mismo tiempo.

- Oooh… Dios – Se quejó Tanya arqueando su espalda y dándome acceso a su cuello.

- ¿Te gusta lo que sientes? – dije en su oído.

- Sí señor. – con la otra mano tomé su pecho y lo masajee, los movimientos de caderas de Tanya impactaban en mi miembro gentilmente.

- ¿Deseas mi polla en tu coño? – continué murmurando en su oído al tiempo que aumente el ritmo de mis dedos y busqué su clítoris. Apreté de él tan fuerte que Tanya se quejó fuertemente y comenzó a mover aun más sus caderas. - ¿Quieres que continué?

- Sí… Sí, por favor. – mordía su labio y sus ojos estaban apretados, supuse que estaría próxima a llegar.

Besé su cuello una vez más y saqué mis dedos de su centro. Tanya se quejó y mirándome fruncía el ceño. Tomé sus caderas y la puse de pie, colocándome de pie también y caminé hasta la puerta, la cual abrí y le indiqué la salida.

- Lo siento Tanya, estoy muy ocupado. Quizás en otro momento. – sonreí y con la mano le pedí que se retirara.

Tanya no dijo nada, se retiró inmediatamente acomodando su falda y caminado de una manera muy graciosa. Me volví a mi asiento y antes de continuar con mi labor, busqué un pañuelo y limpié mi mano de toda excitación de Tanya. Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápido en mi oficina y por primera vez durante todo ese tiempo no supe de mi secretaria. Después de un par de horas Tanya llamó a la línea de mi teléfono.

_- Sr. Cullen, está aquí el Sr. Biers que desea hablar con usted._- mi sangre se congeló en ese momento y mi respiración se volvió pesada.

- Hágalo pasar.

Aparté lo que estaba haciendo y esperé paciente a que Riley entrara. El chico agradeció a Tanya y caminó hasta mi escritorio; portaba una chaqueta color negro, un jeans también negro y una carpeta amarilla en la mano. El chico rubio me saludó tendiendo la mano y la acepté, tomó asiento y continuó.

- Aquí señor Cullen, está mi trabajo sobre la chica. – tendió la carpeta y la tomé sin pensarlo.

Al abrirla me topé con una foto, era ella, sin duda era ese hermoso ángel. Dejé a un lado todas las fotografías que Riley había tomado, me encargaría de apreciar su belleza en foto luego. Solo una hoja tenía la información y eso me tomó por sorpresa.

_Nombres y Apellido: Isabella Marie Swan._

_Nacimiento: Forks, estado de Washington, 13 de septiembre._

_Padres: Charlie Swan (Fallecido) y Renée Dwyer (actualmente casada con Phil Dwyer)_

_Trabajadora como dama de compañía en Fantasy Club desde hace año y medio, su compañera de espectáculo es Jessica Stanley (Jess es el seudónimo utilizado por la joven en sus espectáculos, no ha terminado la secundaria, tiene un hermano mayor el cual se desconoce el paradero y es fugada de su casa a la edad de 16 años por problemas familiares). _

_Isabella Marie Swan Posee registros en el estado de New York por robo en tiendas y centros médicos. Se desconoce cualquier tipo de dato sobre su estancia en los estados de California, Arizona, Colorado, Minnesota y Michigan. Reside en una pequeña casa en Brooklyn acompañada por una niña con la que pocas veces se ve y quien se desconoce su identidad._

Después de leer miré fijamente las fotos, en su mayoría eran posteriores de trabajo, antes de él con ropas deportivas y otras con diminutas prendas. Acompañada por clientes o simplemente sola. Toda imagen en la cual estaba abrazada por algún tipo hacia hervir mi sangre pero sólo una imagen logró romper con mi compostura: era ella sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando sus rodillas, entregándose a las lagrimas, acaricié su rostro en aquella imagen, era lo único que podía permitirme en ese momento, pero en la siguiente reconocí a ese tal Paul abrazando su diminuto cuerpo y otorgando esa protección la cual envidié por un instante. Tiré las fotos y enseñé a Riley la que me interesaba en ese momento.

- ¿Quién es éste sujeto? – señale a Paul en la foto.

- Yo… Sólo sé que su nombre es Paul Clearwater. – vaciló ante mi insistencia – Es lo único que sé Sr. Cullen. – me puse de pie histérico y coloqué mis manos encima del escritorio, debía tenerlas apoyadas en cualquier cosa que no fuese Riley.

- ¿Es lo único que sabes? – mi voz salió bastante irritada y es que mi histeria estaba consumiéndome – No sabes nada. ¿Qué clase de trabajo mediocre es éste? – arrastré las fotografías y tiré la imagen que tenía en mano – Te dije claramente Riley que quería saber TODO sobre esta mujer. ¿Entiendes el concepto de TODO? – realicé mayor énfasis en mis palabras – Quiero saber ¿Quién es ese sujeto, qué es para Bella, por qué está llorando, qué le aqueja, también quiero saber la dirección exacta de su hogar, qué hacía antes, dónde están sus padres, su tipo de sangre, quién es esa mocosa con la que está? Acaso Riley ¿Debo enseñarte hacer eficientemente tu trabajo?

- No señor. – el chico se veía bastante afligido y debería sentirse de ese modo pues era un mediocre. – de verdad lo lamento.

- Lamentándolo no solucionarás nada. Perdí mi tiempo contigo, y eso es algo que vas a pagar muy caro. – continué, tomando asiento – me encargaré personalmente que no puedas realizar trabajo en toda Nueva York. Y tanto tú como yo sabemos lo importante que es para ti permanecer en este estado. – el chico palideció, ya que malos trabajos amenazaban con su vida en algunos estados y en mi territorio podía estar seguro bajo mi protección.

- ¡No Sr. Cullen por favor! – pude notar el sudor que comenzaba a descender y hecho todo nervios comenzó a mover las manos al hablar – le prometo que le entregaré un informe muchísimo más detallado, Sr. Cullen. Perdóneme. Por favor. – continuó tragando en seco.

- Si te otorgo una segunda oportunidad Riley no quiero que me decepciones. Estoy sumamente interesado en esta chica y cada detalle es importante. – tomé una pausa y miré al chico rubio que pintaba un color pálido, tal parece que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Respiré profundamente y continué – retírate Riley, y vuelve cuando en verdad tengas un informe detallado.

Riley iba a partir pero primero decidió tomar las fotos el cual negué.

- Yo me quedaré con esto. Ahora retírate.

Después de quedar solo en mi oficina el tiempo laboral había concluido y ansiaba por estar lejos de mi edificio, me despedí de Emmett sin dar mayor detalle. Sam, quien era mi chofer (cuando no estaba bajo las órdenes de mi madre y cuando simplemente se me apetecía) esperaba por mí. Condujo, hasta lo que el trafico de las calles atestadas de carros dejaban, a mi departamento, no esperé el protocolo de que me abriera la puerta y decidir su destino ya que le dejé el resto de la tarde libre hasta que deseara su servicio, Sam trabajaba como mi chofer y guardaespaldas las 24 horas siempre y cuando lo deseara, pero en esta ocasión no.

Llegué hasta mi departamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio _River, _en cuanto las puertas del ascensor cerraron dejando el acceso exclusivo a mi departamento, me dirigí hacia la cocina, dejé en el pequeño comedor mis cosas y busqué un poco de agua. Observé una nota de la Sra. Young y la leí.

"_Edward, dejé lasaña en la alacena, debes calentarla por un minuto no más. En tu habitación se encuentra el traje que habías encargado. Y solo por sí preguntas, tu madre llamó una vez pero no dejó recado. Ten una linda noche hijo."_

Comprobé la alacena y efectivamente todo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo no me sentía de humor para comer. No tomé importancia de la llamada de mi madre, después de correrme de su casa hace dos semanas y no llamarme, no me importaba en absoluto su preocupación. Estar sólo en el departamento era algo que aborrecía de vez en cuando, el silencio atormentador invadía mi sentido y aquel mismo silencio me recordaba mi estado, todo eso era una molestia para mí. Decidí tomar una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me dispuse a relajar todo músculo existente en mi cuerpo, pero todo lo que hacía desde que llegaba era mecánico, casi no pensaba y las pocas actividades me distraían de cualquier absurdo pensamiento sobre éste lugar.

La señora Young también había preparado mis pijamas, sonreí por el recuerdo de niño que me invadió en aquel instante y tomé las ropas. Después de un rato un poco más calmado regresé a la cocina y me dediqué a revisar aquellas fotos junto a la mediocre información.

- Isabella – susurré – Un precioso nombre para un hermoso ángel. – revisé las fotos una y otra vez, observando todas - ¿Por qué haces algo como eso? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es lo que escondes? – repetí la imagen en la que ella lloraba y después Paul le abrazaba muy consolador – Nadie te tocará de nuevo Isabella, eres mía y me encargaré de que ningún hombre vuelva a tocarte. Solo _yo _tendré ese placer.

Dejé la fotografía a un lado, miré a mi alrededor y esa sensación odiosa comenzó a invadirme. Siempre se apoderaba de mí ser cuando menos lo necesitaba. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi habitación, por esta noche no me iba a quedar encerrado en éste infierno. Tome un jeans, una camisa negra y mi chaqueta, mi rumbo estaba fijo y sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba esta noche. Necesitaba a Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Bueno un nuevo Cap más... Cosas nuevas comienzan a aparecer y estará un poco interesante. Agradezco muchisisisimo a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, seguir la historia y dejar un comentario, cada día lo aprecio mucho más y siempre ansiosa en saber sus opiniones, me encantan. Bienvenidas a las nuevas seguidoras y también gracias por ese aliento para continuar y no creo que "las deje colgada" con la historia como me comentaron, al contrario todo lo que ustedes hacen o dicen me ayudan a inspirarme mucho más (: **

**Teky, siempre oportuna gracias gracias y lejana Cullen wow! me encantó esa observación que le hiciste al personaje, sin palabras xD Yani muchos besos y gracias ^^ ... Luce y Leona Pattz a mi me encanta que les encante y me reí mucho con sus comentarios GRACIAS! ahora solo queda preguntar: ¿Qué les pareció esta cap? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Es lo que esperaban? Espero sus comentarios...**

**Sin más me despido y hasta muy pronto... bye bye (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Personajes de S. Meyer historia mía**

**Disfruten el cap (:**

* * *

7

Conduje como loco por toda la calle, no puedo asegurar si me pasé algún aviso de "alto" ya que mi mente solo estaba enfocada en aquel mugriento lugar en el cual podía encontrarla, verla y muy pronto poseerla. Debía calmarme, sentí como mi miembro dolió ante el recuerdo de Bella en aquel baile y mi eterno compañero se retorció aún más cuando mi mente comenzó a jugar y me mostraba imágenes que prometían una exquisita velada con ella, las sensaciones que podría producirle y todo aquel placer que, estaba muy seguro, Bella podría proporcionarme. ¡Por Dios cuan ansioso estaba!

Ya era de noche y las calles de NY estaban un poco solitarias, en cuanto vi las primeras señales de Brooklyn aceleré aún más, impaciente por verla. No tardé nada en aparcar y caminar con paso muy decidido a _Fantasy club, _debía tomar ciertas precauciones que no había tomado la primera vez. Aunque el club no pintara más que otro burdo lugar para beber y ver mujeres bailando, estaba seguro que se desconocían ciertos propósitos que el Club como tal poseía.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, ya vislumbraba el nombre con aquellas luces desgastadas de neón y varios hombres entrando con alboroto. Entré sin ningún problema, observé todo a mi alrededor con la esperanza de toparme con ella de inmediato pero debí suponer que no iba a ocurrir eso, pues ella es tan diminuta como para poder distinguir bien su presencia entre todas esas personas que se encontraban ahí; bebiendo, bailando, teniendo sexo. Distinguí a Vicky, la pelirroja molesta, haciendo un numero frente a un par de hombres que no se molestaban en dejar viajar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, la simple idea de que Bella esté haciendo eso o que estuviese teniendo sexo con alguien en ese momento me irritaba, pero debía ser consciente de que su espectáculo no iba a durar mucho.

- ¿Deseas compañía? – murmuró alguien.

- No. – respondí aún sin saber quién era.

- ¿Y puedo ayudarte en algo? – insistió aquella voz.

- Ya que lo mencionas – observé a una chica baja de cabellos castaños con un aire de superioridad que me encantó. – estoy buscando a Bella.

- Humm.. – pude distinguir una pequeña molestia en su expresión. – Bella está ocupada en estos momentos. Si quieres puedes estar conmigo.

- No me interesa tu compañía. – la chica probablemente se sintió un poco ofendida pero no dijo más.

Tenía que aceptar por ahora que Bella se encontraba ahí pero por desgracia no estaba disponible para mí. Busqué algo para beber, necesitaba distraerme pero nada parecía lograr la calma que tanto buscaba. Una cerveza siguió a otra, y un segundo se transformó en eternos minutos mientras estaba sentado en ese lugar sin señales de Bella. Intenté dedicar mi mente en otras cosas, no quería pensar en lo que estuviese haciendo en ese momento ya que tendría mi oportunidad para descargar cosas en ella y aun consciente de que nada estaba resultando, busqué mi distracción en la chica que servía las bebidas. Contextura mediana, cabellos largos y ondulados de color castaño, con una camisa blanca (diría transparente) ceñida al cuerpo en combinación de mini falda igual de blanca/ transparente, se limitaba a asentir cada vez que le decían algo y no prestaba mayor atención a los ebrios.

- ¿Deseas otra? – preguntó mientras tomaba el vaso aún cuando no había dado mi respuesta.

- Sí. – dije finalmente a pesar de que ya estaba sirviendo la próxima bebida.

- ¡Aquí está! – comentó muy alegre colocando el vaso frente a mi. - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – asentí sin tomar importancia de lo que esa chica posiblemente quisiera saber. Después de todo era muy sencillo negar cualquier propuesta de sexo si no era la mujer que debía ser mía. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué supes que _algo _me ocurre?

- Lo único que has hecho es beber. Y beber es solo una de las actividades que se hacen aquí. Diría que la más pequeña. – sonrió un momento pero al ver que no devolví el gesto continuó. – Mi nombre es Jess. ¿El tuyo? - _¿Jess? ¿En dónde había escuchado eso antes?_

- No tienes por qué saberlo. – a pesar de mi ironía la chica no dejó de sonreír. – Estoy esperando a alguien.

- ¿Ese "alguien" es alguna chica?

- Estoy esperando a Bella. – presionó por un momento los labios y después continuó.

- Bella está con el cliente de los miércoles. Ese chico no la suelta hasta que el dinero se le acabe. Y eso lleva más tiempo de lo que te imaginas.

Me quedé paralizado en donde estaba. Después de todo ella si estaba con alguien y esa persona pretendía quedarse con ella por lo que restaba de noche, toda idea simplemente me resultaba muy dura de digerir y aunque intenté controlar una posible descarga, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar lentamente dejando que mis manos temblaran como si un ataque de ansiedad me recorriera por todos lados.

- Aquí todas tienen fans. – prosiguió la chica sin notar mi reacción. – Bells por lo menos tiene dos chicos que la buscan a días diferentes para evitar problemas.

- ¿Sabes el nombre de este… hombre? – mi voz salió ronca.

- No puedo mencionar nada sobre los clientes. Política de seguridad.

- Entiendo eso. – me puse de pie y dejé dinero. – Adiós.

Mi mente seguía en otro lugar, caminé entre las personas con la mirada fija enfrente sin distinguir nada más que las escaleras. Esas escaleras que conducían a las pequeñas habitaciones escondidas para el placer exclusivo de un cliente dispuesto a dar más dinero y obtener mucho más que un simple baile. Seguí ese trayecto hasta que vi su hermoso rostro aparecer, mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y mis pasos se volvieron decididos y firmes hasta su dirección y, siendo honesto, no detalle si existía algún hombre siguiéndole solo me enfocaba en su presencia y por ahora eso bastaba. Mis pasos apresurados lograron llevarme hasta ella antes de que terminara de bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Bella! – dije pronto para obtener su atención. Ella reaccionó mirando a mi dirección y quedándose quieta donde se encontraba.

- Tú. – dijo después de una pausa pero no existía alguna expresión en su rostro solo, quizás, un desconcierto que logró simular perfectamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- La respuesta es más que obvia. – mis labios hicieron una mueca de sonrisa involuntaria. A pesar de que consideré que la respuesta era evidente, para Bella quizás no lo era tanto. – Quiero que estemos a solas.

Bella pareció reflexionar mis palabras por un instante pero no dijo nada mientras yo seguía esperando alguna reacción por su parte. De entre las personas apareció un chico moreno de piel con fornidos brazos y una cara muy seria. _Paul_ identifiqué instantáneamente mientras le veía acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Está todo bien Bella? – comentó el hombre con expresión molesta.

- ¿Por qué supones que no estaría bien? – respondí antes que ella.

- No hablaba contigo. – mi sangre hirvió por un instante e iba a replicar pero Bella fue más rápida.

- Todo en orden Paul. – le respondió al joven con una sonrisa.

- Bella – atraje de nuevo su atención. - ¿Vamos? – Bella miró por un instante mi rostro y pasó su mirada a la de Paul para después verme de nuevo. Con un gesto extraño arrugó el entrecejo y asintió.

- Si no quieres ir Bella dime. – comentó el chico.

- Es su trabajo después de todo. – intervine al tiempo que me colocaba a su lado y pasaba una mano por su cintura. - ¿Tienes alguna oferta mejor para ella? Di el monto que quieras por su tiempo. Duplicaré tu cantidad. – el pelinegro se irritó ante mi comentario, lo supe porque no se molestó en disimular.

- Paul es de seguridad. – respondió la chica a mi lado. – no podemos tener relación entre los trabajadores.

- ¿De seguridad? – reí ampliamente logrando el asombro de Bella y aumentar la cólera del chico. – Si no eres más nada que otro empleado entonces largo. Haces perder nuestro valioso tiempo.

- Paul tranquilo. – Paul se iba a abalanzar sobre mi, pero Bella le detuvo colocando una mano en su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder. Después me miró con el entrecejo fruncido y continuó – No tienes por qué decir esas cosas. De seguro no tienes a nadie que te soporte. – tomó la mano del chico y estuvo dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Bella! – le llamé de nuevo dando un paso hacia ella. - ¿Podemos olvidar lo sucedido e ir a una sala privada?

- Ella no quiere estar contigo. ¿No entiendes la indirecta? – respondió Paul.

- Una hora. – le pedí. – sólo dame una hora de tu completa atención y me iré. – la chica vaciló un instante y mirando mi rostro asintió volviendo a mi dirección.

La envolví con mi agarre, me molestó el hecho de que se alejara de mí pero ya que estaba de regreso no importaba. Vi la cara de enojo que Paul tenía, puedo asegurar que hasta sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso por el malestar que le causaba verme. Dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa de triunfo a Paul comencé a seguir a Bella escaleras arriba, perdiéndonos del bullicio de personas que se encontraban en el Club nocturno.

Bella no tomó mi mano como la primera vez que me condujo hasta este pequeño pasillo con puertas cerradas que dejaban oír ciertos ruidos dejando a la mente divagar un poco sobre lo que podía acontecer, pero que sin embargo escondía los más profundos secretos de ese Club. Tomé la mano de Bella, no quería perderme de ningún tipo de contacto con ella y apretando mi mano me condujo a la misma habitación que nos acobijó la primera vez.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes de S. Meyer, historia mía.**

**Advertencia... material explicito para menores de edad.**

**Disfruten el Cap.**

* * *

8

De igual modo que mi primera estancia allí, Bella dejó que entrara primero que ella y me invitaba a ponerme cómodo mientras cerraba la puerta. Me posicioné detrás de ella y la envolví con mis brazos mientras mis labios buscaron su cuello el cual comencé a besar delicadamente logrando una reacción tímida por parte de Bella. Me dediqué por un segundo en besar tiernamente toda porción de su cuello y subía mis besos hasta su oído el cual no solo besaba sino que dediqué un tiempo en sentirla con mis labios.

- Estaba muy ansioso por verte. – admití en su oído. Pero Bella no dijo nada. – Estoy ansioso por tenerte.

- Lo imagino. – Bella deshizo mi agarre y se dio vuelta mirando mi rostro. – Es una hora nada más y después te irás. ¿Cierto? – arrugue mi entrecejo ante ese comentario.

- ¿Deseas que me vaya?

- Mi trabajo no me permite ese tipo de cosas. – asentí por un momento.

- Bien.

Me separé de ella buscando ponerme un poco más cómodo. Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé en el sofá, recorrí con la vista el lugar; la misma ventana pequeña, el mismo reproductor de música, el bol que me percaté tenía innumerables sobrecitos plateados de condones dentro. Miré de nuevo a Bella que apenas y se movió un poco de donde estaba, parece que la chica profesional había desaparecido y ya que ella no hacía otra cosa que mirarme con cautela, dediqué un par de minutos en apreciarla: sus cabellos estaban sueltos como la primera vez que la vi, su piel pálida estaba un poco rosada en algunas zonas producto de alguna fuerza realizada en ella y aunque no quise imaginar qué era, mi mente no paraba de repetirme imágenes de Bella siendo poseída por otro, por aquel hombre que le viene a ver todos los miércoles y le dejó esas marcas rosadas en el brazo y en los hombros, llevaba unas pantimedias en forma de mayas negras con un par de plataformas, una minifalda a lo marinerito de color verde que dejaba ver el camino exacto entre tentación y el paraíso, estaba muy bien combinada con un brassier de encaje color verde.

Su aspecto no hacía más que tentarme con esos hilos de ropa que tenía y sentía a mi miembro reclamar por ella. Reparé un instante en su rostro, ella también me detallaba de arriba abajo y mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y aun estando consciente de que era reflejo involuntario no podía seguir intentando controlar mis instintos. Caminé hasta ella y subí mis manos hasta su rostro, logrando que de esta manera me viera a los ojos directamente, acaricié con mis pulgares lo que alcanzaba de sus mejillas y deposité un beso en sus labios. En cuanto dejé otro beso Bella reaccionaba subiendo sus manos por mi cintura y aferrándose de mi camisa. Con los mismos pulgares que una vez acariciaban su rostro, ahora exigía presionando un poco hacia abajo de su barbilla para que me diera el acceso a su boca que, en cuanto accedió, no dude en invadir con mi lengua por todo el lugar explorándola de nuevo y después descansando en su lengua que acaricié con la mía. Un ligero gemido escapó de Bella y vibró en mi boca lo que a su vez provocó que yo también me quejara por la sensación exquisita del contacto de nuestras lenguas.

Solo la falta de aire se apoderó de nosotros, apoyé mi frente en la suya y le susurré:

- No sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos y besar tus labios. – Bella se tensó un poco.

- No estés buscando algún tipo de sentimiento. Esto es solo mi trabajo. Nada más. – respondió alejándose de mí.

- No buscaba eso. Te estoy pagando para que me complazcas. Sé una buena puta y no digas nada. – dije molesto.

- Me alegra mucho que estás consciente de que, a pesar de la cursilería que dices, éste es mi trabo.

- Ya entiendo. – sonreí. – lo que quieres es que me vaya de una vez y no vuelva por acá. ¿Cierto? Pues déjame decirte algo – me acerqué a paso decidido de nuevo hacia ella que retrocediendo un poco pegó su espalda a la pared. -mientras pueda pagar por ti serás completamente mía. Y en cuanto iniciemos te garantizo que me suplicarás por más.

Bella iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió y por reflejo me separé de ella para observar a Paul que nos encontró con la mirada ya que estábamos detrás de la puerta al abrirse. Este chico sin duda estaba comenzando a ganarse mi desprecio total ¿Cómo se le ocurría interrumpirnos? ¿Quién demonios se creía éste para entrar?

- Bella – dijo en tono inquieto. – quería asegurarme que estás bien. - _¿De nuevo con lo de "bien"? pero que mierda era este hombre. _Pensé.

- Está bien Paul. Gracias.

- Ella está más que bien. Deja de molestar y lárgate o haré que te despidan por entrometido. – escupí con molestia.

- No es necesario a que llegues a esos extremos. – suplicó Bella con cara pálida ¿eso quería decir que éste hombre es, sin duda, importante para ella?

- Entonces dile a tu _amiguito _que ya nos deje en paz Bella. Es mejor que se vaya a hacer su trabajo y no esté fisgoneando lo que hacemos, que por eso no le pagan. – Bella me miró arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo y después asintió.

- Paul, todo está bien.

- Bien. – respondió un no muy convencido pelinegro.

Al momento en que Paul estaba cerrando la puerta me apresuré a asegurarme de que el chico se había evaporado del lugar y aún con mi molestia y creciente rencor por sui insistente intromisión y el evidente aprecio que Bella le tenía, no podía dejar escapar el acontecimiento, mejor dicho, la preocupación o necesidad que ese muchacho tenía de saber que Bella se encontraba bien, ni tampoco sabía si esa insistente necesidad era cuando Bella estaba conmigo o cuando estaba con alguien en general. ¿Será que Bella tiene algún problema con alguien o el desdén que tanto el chico como Bella sentían era solo por mí? Miré a Bella que buscaba alguna palabra pero que al no encontrar nada se limitó a mirar al suelo.

- Quiero que estés consciente de que ese tiempo que perdimos por culpa de tu _amiguito _no cuenta en absoluto en la hora que te pagué.

- De acuerdo. Aunque no me hayas pagado nada todavía.

- Lo haré en cuanto crea que ya no nos interrumpirán más. – volví a su lado en un par de pasos. – Bella ¿Por qué ese chico te pregunta tanto si estás bien? ¿Es que de verdad te pasa algo o solo está celoso?

- ¿Celoso? – repitió y negó con la cabeza – Paul está haciendo su trabajo. Eso es todo.

- ¿Te pasa algo para que sea tan insistente?

- Si pasara algo de igual forma no es tu asunto. Me limitaré a mi trabajo.

- Bien entonces haz tu trabajo.

La tomé de los hombros y le di vuelta, removí sus cabellos para besar con urgencia su cuello y con la otra mano abracé sus caderas apegándolas a mí para poder sentirla completamente desde atrás. Mi lengua comenzó a buscar su propio protagonismo en su cuello y escuché un ligero suspiro de Bella indicándome que le agradaba lo que hacía. Mi lengua viajó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que decidí atrapar con mis labios mientras comencé mi propio movimiento de caderas para que mi miembro sintiera la plenitud de su trasero, Bella se quejó un poco al sentir como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar. Mi mano viajó hasta sus pechos y comencé a apretarlos sin tener mayor cuidado, la necesitaba y necesitaba tenerla rápido. Bella se arqueaba y me daba todo el acceso que quería de ella, buscando sus labios los ataqué al instante dejando que mi lengua se encontrara con la suya. Separé nuestros labios solo para poder hablar un momento.

- Quiero que te inclines. – decía mientras la inclinaba yo mismo con mi mano. – apoya las manos de la pared. – lo hizo de inmediato.

Con ambas manos tomé sus caderas e inclinando todo mi cuerpo sobre su espalda, comencé de nuevo a besar su hombro mientras dedicaba acariciar su trasero con mi miembro, indicándole con las manos el modo que debía seguir mi baile. Pero ya no podía seguir resistiendo más y dejé que mi mano buscara su propio camino debajo de su minifalda, sentí la diminuta braga que tenía pero ya no deseaba más juegos así que por entre sus bragas metí mi mano y apreté fuerte toda su intimidad logrando que Bella se quejara un poco más fuerte. Seguí deslizando mi mano hasta toparme con su húmedo centro el cual no quise saludar e introduje un dedo y luego casi al instante otro. Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas producto de las sensaciones que le ocasionaba cada vez que mis dedos entraban y salía sus caderas acompañaban ese movimiento haciendo que impactara más sutilmente todo su trasero en mi miembro, me quejé también e introduje un tercer dedo para su deleite. Bella había agachado la cabeza por tanto placer y se quejaba levemente dándome la certeza de que le gustaba.

- Te gusta. – comenté en su hombro, no fue una pregunta fue una completa afirmación.

- Síi…- alargó un poco la "i" al hablar y eso hizo que me esmerara un poco más.

- Es mejor cuando no estás refutando lo que digo.

- Hummm…

- Me está gustando mucho verte así. Dispuesta para mí.

Bella no respondía, sólo lanzaba pequeños y guturales quejidos de placer. Aumenté mis movimientos y sentía como Bella comenzaba apretarse por dentro, seguí con esmero penetrándola con mis dedos y sus quejidos fueron más fuertes, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que Bella estallara para mí.

- Vamos preciosa… - susurré. – vente para mí.

- No puede ser…. – se quejó ella a su vez – ooooh.

- Déjame escucharte. Deja que pueda sentir tu orgasmo.

- Ohhh…Creo que ya….

- Sí preciosa. Vente para mí. - continué jugando con sus pliegues.

- Ohhh… ¡Por Dios! … - Un poco más y Bella se tensó para dejarse correr. – ¡M-mierdaaa!

Saqué mis dedos que estaban aún húmedos por la experiencia, no quería esperar para saborear un poco así que introduje un dedo y lo saboreé con mi lengua. Exquisito y dulce. No podía esperar menos del sabor de Bella. Mientras volví a saborear otro poco Bella decidió darse vuelta y al verme quedó pasmada pero no dijo nada, con nerviosismo miró a otro lado y pasó una mano por sus cabellos para despejar su hermoso rostro y volvió a verme.

- ¿Sabías que tu sabor es exquisito?- comenté y ella negó con la cabeza. – Deberías probar.

Llevé el único dedo que tenía todavía su esencia a sus labios, dejando el líquido por su labio inferior. Bella aún viendo mi rostro succionó su propio labio y yo aún ansioso introduje mi dedo en su boca el cual ella no dudó en aceptar y sentía como su lengua acariciaba mi dedo. Bella chupaba mi dedo y acercándome a ella reemplacé mi dedo por mi lengua en su boca. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis cabellos y acarició un poco.

- No he terminado contigo.

Tomé su trasero con mis manos y comencé a masajearlo y al mismo tiempo la acercaba a mí y a mi muy hinchada polla que pedía su atención.

- ¿Quieres que te la chupe? – dijo Bella.

- No. Todo a su momento. – deshice su agarre y la miré a los ojos. – Quítate el brassier y las bragas. Sólo quiero ver tus tetas.

Bella obedeció y comenzó a desabrochar su brassier, sus pezones estaban rosados y muy erguidos, las manos me picaban por tocarlos, se inclinó y dejó caer unas bragas negras al piso. No podía ocultar mi evidente entusiasmo, me abalancé sobre ella besando su cuello e inclinándola para llevarme su pezón izquierdo a mi boca para disfrutarla. No iba a perder más tiempo así que la alcé y cargué su peso junto con la pared y dediqué mi atención en besarla.

- Espera… - susurró. _No, no quiero esperar_. Pensé – Señor…- decía en cada espacio que mis labios dejaban libre. – Debes ponerte un condón. – detuve mis movimientos y le miré fijamente.

- Tienes razón.

- Puedes tomar uno del bol – sugirió acariciando mi rostro.

- No utilizaré ninguno de esos.

- ¿Qué harás entonces? Debes utilizar protección. Son reglas. – dijo más seria.

La dejé con delicadeza en el suelo y rebusqué en mis bolsillos, ahí estaba el dichoso envoltorio plateado y lo alcé para que Bella lo viera. Bajé mi cremallera junto con mis pantalones y dejé libre a mi polla que dolió terriblemente.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó la chica y me carcajeé por un momento.

- Sí. La tengo grande.

Rompí el envoltorio y comencé a ponerme ese dichoso plástico. Como odiaba tener que utilizar esas cosas, pero por ahora debía utilizarlo. Como dijo Bella "son reglas" que necesitaba cumplir para poseerla.

- Listo. Ahora te voy hacer mía y créeme, lo vas a disfrutar.

Tomé a Bella por el trasero y la alcé de nuevo, después de un par de besos comencé a introducirme y ella muy gustosa me estaba recibiendo. Me quejaba del placer y a su vez Bella también se tomaba su tiempo en quejarse, fue tan sencillo introducirse en ella que comencé a embestirla rápidamente, no podía seguir esperando, la necesitaba y por fin. ¡Por fin era mía!

- ¡Eres tan deliciosa! – me quejé. - Por dios Bella.

- Uhhh. Eres….- gemía aferrándose a mi cuello. – eres muy grande y estás tan duro.

- Eres mía. ¿Puedes sentir cómo te poseo?- embestí aún más fuerte y rápido. – me perteneces Bella.

Cualquier idea de cómo sería poseer a Bella quedó reducido a nada ya que nada se comparaba con la realidad, tan dulce, suave y al mismo tiempo malditamente exquisita que no podía controlarme. Mi respiración ya se estaba volviendo errática y sentí como Bella cansada del primer orgasmo me envolvía rápidamente por su segundo orgasmo el cual aferrándome de ella comencé a embestir con más ahínco y me sentía muy próximo también.

- ¡Di que eres mía! – exigí.

- Lo soy… - gemía Bella fuerte. – Lo soy.

- Di que me perteneces. – continué exigiendo. - ¡Vamos quiero escucharte decirlo!

- ¡Te pertenezco!- gritó y dejó correrse. – ¡Ohhh Dios!

- ¡Mierda! – después de escuchar esas palabras seguida de su gemido al llegar también me corrí fuerte y me tensé aferrándome a ella. – ¡Mierda! …. Oh Isabella.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió ella entrecortadamente. _Mierda, no puede ser. _pensé.

* * *

**Hey!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Estuve ausente por un largo tiempo y aquí dejo ambos Caps por mi ausencia xD sorry espero no desaparecer de nuevo. Awm muchas gracias a las nuevas personas que me leen y gracias en general por tomarse el tiempo en leerme se los aprecio aunque, ultimamente no estoy atrayendo a más personas no importa escribiré para las que me siguen por ahora xD asi que se los agradezco...**

**Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios, de verdad aprecio sus reviews Flexer, teky (muy oportuna gracias) janalez... Yani gracias...**

**Sin más me despido y hasta la próxima...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Personajes de S. Meyer Historia mía**

**Disfruten el Cap (:**

* * *

9

- ¿Qué has dicho? – demandó.

Había estropeado todo, había dicho su nombre y evidentemente ella escuchó. ¿Qué mierda puedo decir ahora? Salí de ella con total brusquedad, dejando que se diera un fuerte tropezón con el suelo y tiré rápido del condón dando la espalda mientras debía pensar.

- ¡Hey! – gritó buscando mi atención de nuevo. – Respóndeme.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – le miré y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Me has llamado Isabella? – continuó después de una pausa.

- ¿Tiene importancia? – abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento dudé si saldrían de sus orbes.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! – espetó con demasiada brusquedad. - ¿Eres un maldito policía? ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? ¿Quién rayos….?

- Será mejor que te calmes. – grité aún más fuerte para que me escuchara. Antes que ella, debía relajar mi postura pero no lo conseguía. – Isabella es un nombre que después de todo se escucha mucho por aquí. – dije lo primero que apareció por mi mente.

- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! Dime o ¿es que alguien te envió?– Bella palideció por un instante y apresurada recogía lo que quedaba de su ropa y rápidamente se la volvía a colocar.

Quedé en donde estaba, Bella continuó colocando sus pertenencias mientras no apartaba la mirada de mi; una mirada recelosa y vigilante de cada movimiento que hacía, esa mirada envolvía su rostro en una total agonía. Volví mis movimientos un poco más lentos y pasaba constantemente mi mano a mis cabellos para controlar la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de mi ser. Estaba perdiendo a Bella y esta vez por una estupidez mía.

- No puedes irte de éste lugar.

- ¿¡Acaso me lo vas a impedir!? – resonó – No te dejaran entrar de nuevo maldito policía.

- ¿Te parece que soy un policía? – quise hasta reír pero no podía.

- No me interesa lo que seas. No te me acercarás más.

- Tú no puedes restringirme nada. Eres una simple puta.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bella para que reaccionara abofeteando mi rostro con su mano. El impacto fue lo bastante acertado para dejarme atónito por su acción impulsiva y al mismo tiempo para que me doliera un poco la mejilla. Le miré por un instante pero ella ya se estaba acercando a la puerta, la abrió y enseguida me quedé solo en esa asfixiante habitación. No tenía nada que hacer o incluso decir después de aquello, tomé mi chaqueta y salí del lugar.

Bajando las escaleras todo parecía seguir su curso, nadie era consciente de nada. Todos simplemente seguían con su rutina mientras yo perdía a mi puta preferida, maldije cada paso que daba hacia la salida. En cuanto estuve cerca de la puerta vislumbré a Paul de brazos cruzados observando a todo hombre que entraba con cara seria, me acerqué a él.

- Esto es para Bella. – entregué el dinero de la hora completa en el que Bella estaría dispuesta para mí.

El chico pelinegro lo aceptó con mala cara pero no dijo nada, imaginé que Bella después de todo no fue a sus brazos por lo que había ocurrido. No quise mirar hacia adentro y toparme con ella, no quería simplemente vivir ese instante en el que Bella se deshizo de mí tan rápido, pensé por un instante que ella sería diferente y por el hecho de que era dama de compañía no se alejaría de mi lado.

- o - o -

Tomé un tiempo para mí y mi trabajo, después de todo era dueño de una reconocida compañía que debía continuar con la excelencia que representaba. Mis juegos con Tanya habían terminado por unas pocas semanas, simplemente no deseaba estar con ella y Tanya se limitaba a hacer su trabajo. Por el contrario Emmett se la pasaba constantemente interviniendo en mi oficina y reprochar en que no he cumplido mi parte del trato en presentarle a cierta chica, por más que le diera a entender que habría un cambio de planes ha insistido por las últimas dos semanas y estaba comenzando a irritarme de verdad.

Todo en mi vida había continuado su rutina, ordené a Riley abandonar la investigación sobre Isabella, que después de todo, no me serviría para nada. Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de cada paso que Bella daba gracias a la labor del mismo chico.

La jornada laboral estaba concluyendo y una llamada despertó mi atención.

_- ¿Edward?_

- ¿Qué deseas Esme?

_- Hijo van casi dos meses que no sé nada sobre ti. ¿Cuándo piensas visitarnos de nuevo?_

- Esme ya te lo había dicho antes: no volveré a ese lugar mientras Caius continúe dejando su asqueroso rastro.

_- ¡Edward Anthony no te permitiré que hables así de tu padre!_

- ¡NO ES NADA MÍO ESME! – alcé mucho más la voz de lo que me propuse, un silencio repentino se hizo notar del otro lado de la línea – Esme – continué después de tomar un respiro. – Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sí deseas verme sabes en donde vivo. Será un placer llevarte a cenar ¿Te parece si mañana…?

_- Llegó Caius. Debo colgar._

Lo siguiente fue el sonido de una llamada colgada, repetí la acción de mi madre y terminé de ordenar mis cosas. Logré despedirme antes de Emmett para evitar que mencionara el tema de la chica y lograra sacarme de mis casillas y me dirigí hacia el elevador. Sam estaba listo en la entrada esperando por mí, subí al instante y comenzó a conducir hacia las afueras de NY, después de todo por ese día tenía una cita pautada. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento y encendí mi MacBook para terminar de revisar algunas cosas sin darme cuenta que el tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir y el auto se detuvo frente a un enorme portón negro. Después de decir mi nombre las puertas se abrieron y Sam continuó guiándonos hasta la entrada de una gigantesca casa, guardé todo lo que tenía mientras esperaba paciente a que abrieran la puerta del auto.

Salí del auto y comencé a ordenar mis ropas; ajusté la corbata y el chaleco, por mis cabellos no pude hacer más que pasar un par de veces mis manos por él e intentar aplacar los mechones bronce que se encontraban dispersos en mi cabeza, pero no lo conseguí. Las puertas se abrieron y frente a mí se encontraba una señora mayor que saludaba con una enorme sonrisa, me invitó a entrar mientras iba diciendo:

- Joven Cullen está usted muy grande. Aún recuerdo cuando le pillaba en la cocina por los dulces del postre. – continuaba la señora Sue. – mi hermana Emily ha cuidado bien de usted. Mira cuanto ha crecido.

- Se lo agradezco Sra. Young.

- Sí, sí muy apuesto joven Cullen. Quédese aquí llamaré al Sr. Cullen para que lo atienda. ¿O prefiere a la Sra. Cullen?

- Esperaré a mi padre en la terraza Sra. Young, gracias.

- Sí, es mejor el aire fresco. Le hará bien.

Continué mi camino hasta la terraza, la señora Sue quien era hermana mayor de la señora Emily cada día mostraba más sus señales de persona anciana y mi padre no quería dejarla ir tal y como yo hacía con la otra Sra. Young. No quise tomar asiento para no causar una mala impresión a mi padre así que dediqué un poco de tiempo en tomar aire profundamente y expulsarlo para relajarme. Casi estaba anocheciendo, el crepúsculo comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte para dar fin a otro día más.

- Edward. – llamó mi padre y di la vuelta para encontrarme con su mirada y la de Leah.

- Carlisle. – miré después a la _Sra. Cullen_ para asentir ante su mirada de repruebo. – Leah.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Edward. – continuó mi padre acercándose a para estrechar su mano.

- Ya me hacia la idea de que no volverías por aquí Edward. – entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir Leah, pero tal parece que Carlisle no entendió igual que yo.

- Lamento romper con esa idea Leah. Pero mientras hayan asuntos que atender estaré más presente para que no vuelvas a pensar en mi ausencia. – Carlisle rió pero Leah sí entendió mi respuesta.

- Tomemos asiento hijo.

Para mi desgracia Leah pretendía quedarse con nosotros ya que también tomó asiento junto a mi padre y cruzó las piernas colocándose cómoda. Carlisle no tardó en abordar todo tema sobre la compañía, quería estar enterado absolutamente de todo pero me limité a decir lo que Leah podía escuchar, dejando a un lado los nuevos proyectos con ciertas compañías en América latina y una nueva cede en España para comenzar a expandir nuestros horizontes.

En cuanto Leah se marchó, ya que sólo hablábamos de negocios, pude sentirme más tranquilo sin tener los ojos acusadores de esa mujer sobre mí todo el tiempo. La Sra. Sue llegó con un té para relajar un poco nuestras mentes, pero eso no consiguió que desapareciera ciertas preocupaciones que me abordaban desde la última noche que vi a cierta persona.

- Edward, háblame de tu madre. ¿Cómo está Esme? – inquirió mi padre tan de repente que me sorprendió.

- Ella se encuentra bien.

- Tengo muchos años que no la he visto.

- Ella está bien junto a su esposo, Carlisle. – comenté para cortar el tema sobre mi madre y es que era extraño que Carlisle preguntase sobre ella.

- Bien. – mi padre se aclaró la garganta y comentó – ¿Tú has estado bien?

- ¿Cómo me ves? – pretendí una sonrisa forzada.

- Muy centrado en lo que haces. – asentí, era una respuesta esperada – Edward ¿Cuándo me presentaras a una chica digna y correcta para que me dé nietos?

- ¿Qué? – dije aún más atónito que antes.

- Edward tengo casi 60 años y eres mi único hijo. Comprenderás que quiero ver a mis nietos antes de morir.

- Eso Carlisle es un tema que no pretendo discutir.

- Hijo ya estás en edad suficiente para entender que el trabajo no lo es todo en la vida. ¿No quisieras llegar del trabajo y que haya alguien en casa esperando por ti tal y como tu hacías por mí durante un tiempo?

Después de esas palabras quedé en silencio, sí tan solo mi padre se diera una idea de lo que sufrí mientras viví en ésta casa aguardando por él junto a Leah quien no paraba de criticarme y refutar toda acción que hacía. En aquellos momentos Esme estuvo muy ocupada con su embarazo junto a Caius, por tanto tuve que estar con mi padre más tiempo del que me habían dicho y convivir con Leah lo suficiente para darme cuenta de quién era ella en verdad. Pero Leah no tardó mucho en querer desaparecerme y fue ella quien propuso la idea de llevarme a un internado privado ya que convenció a Carlisle de que mi conducta no era apropiada y necesitaba una educación que sólo mi padre podría pagar.

Miré a Carlisle y rasqué un poco mi mentón con la barba de semana y media que ya empezaba a molestarme. Sonreí un poco sarcástico al considerar a Leah como una abuela por parte mía y tranquilamente agregué.

- Esas cosas no son necesarias por ahora, Carlisle. Y sí lo deseas, puedo hablar con Leah para que adoptes un cachorrito que esté siempre contigo. – él rió rendido a mi comentario.

- Entonces esperaré el día en que por lo menos me presentes a una mujer digna de nuestra familia. – asentí.

- Es hora de irme. – puntualicé colocándome de pie.

- Edward acomoda tu traje. Eres la imagen de Cullen's Corporation. No puedes darte el lujo de verte desarreglado todo el tiempo.

- Lo sé.

Arreglé mi traje justo a tiempo para que Leah no hiciera ningún comentario sobre lo mismo. Me despedí tan rápido como esperaba y dejé que Sam me llevara camino de vuelta a mi departamento. El camino se volvió terriblemente lento pero llegué justo a tiempo para ducharme y descansar. Pero cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos aparecía en mi mente el recuerdo de unos ojos chocolates que le pertenecían a un exquisito ángel y cuando iba a acercarme mis recuerdos señalaban el último momento donde Isabella exigía que saliera de su vida, sin más remedio que dormir me forcé a no pensar más y caí rendido por el cansancio. En algún momento todo iba a volver a fluir, me convencía de eso.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Gracias por todo... voy rápido así que diganme qué tal les parece?**

**Hasta pronto (: (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de S. M la historia es mía**

**Disfruten el cap (:**

* * *

10

Ya el tiempo se volvía monótono en mi vida, los días seguían transcurriendo sin clemencia y parecía que yo, en particular, me había quedado estancado en el último día en que vi a la tentación convertida en mujer. Durante ese tiempo me pude percatar de pocos eventos como el hecho de que mi madre había dejado de insistir en que me reuniera con ella para "arreglar el mal entendido" que tuve con su esposo, tanto había dejado de preocuparse que no volví a recibir una llamada por parte de ella. Por otro lado mi padre estaba más interesado en el bienestar de Esme, y aún no me explico ese repentino interés que tiene hacia ella y desconozco también si Leah estuviese al tanto de las llamadas más frecuentes que Carlisle realiza a mi celular. De Emmett no puedo decir mucho, estoy muy convencido que ha encontrado otra distracción más placentera que joder mi paciencia; no se le ve muy a menudo su rostro sonriente en mi oficina a todas horas, y gracias a ello tampoco ha insistido en un acuerdo que habíamos llegado.

Por mi parte, el trabajo era lo único que lograba envolverme por completo. Ya había llegado al punto de que no distinguía mi tiempo laboral del tiempo personal. Ni siquiera Tanya y sus evidentes atributos lograban distraer mi atención del trabajo, claro que también en el edificio de Cullen's Corporation se escuchaban todo tipo de cosas y una de ellas era mi relación con la secretaria, rumor que se extendió a chismes deformados sobre un supuesto embarazo. Cosa que personalmente me aseguré que no fuese cierto.

_- Toc toc. – _dijo alguien obligándome a mirar al responsable de mi distracción.

- Alice. – sonreí abiertamente y me dispuse a saludarla como era debido. – Aunque es un placer verte, te recuerdo que primero debes llamar a la puerta golpeándola. No simulando su sonido.

- No puedes obligarme a dejar mi peculiar forma de atraer tu atención Edward.

Simulé lo que debió parecer una sonrisa, un par de pasos me dejaron frente a mi escritorio para esperar a una diminuta mujer de cabellos cortos tan negros como la noche, vestida siempre refinada y "actual" tal como ella siempre decía, portando además un maletín pequeño y su bolsa, a juego con el resto de la ropa, colgada en su hombro. Cada paso que daba hacía notar la elegancia que le caracterizaba, dando saltitos que parecían la coreografía de un baile pero que simplemente no era más que Alice caminando. En cuanto llegó a mi posición estiré mi mano para saludarla, pero Alice con una burla pintada en su rostro simplemente se apegó a mi cuerpo rodeando con sus diminutos brazos mi torso, gesto que no pude devolver pero que tampoco reproché.

- Ya no eres divertido Cullen. – se quejó la chiquilla dejando mi torso libre.

- Si lo fui en algún punto de mi vida por favor perdóname. No quise darte esa impresión.

- Y tu sentido del humor sigue tal cual te deje. Eso no es un progreso Edward. – continuó quejándose.

- Por favor toma asiento Alice. Sabrás que tenemos varios puntos que atender antes del almuerzo.

A pesar de la mueca que hizo Alice, me dediqué a regresar a mi asiento y esperar a que la diminuta mujer se pusiera cómoda y sacara de su maletín los papeles.

- Bien. – prosiguió la chica que ya mostraba un rostro más profesional. – Aquí están los contratos revisados. Todo está en orden.

- ¿Incluyendo los japoneses? – comenté mientras tomaba los papeles. – han estado muy insistentes.

- No hay de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Los nuevos contratos?

- Tendrás que darme más de una semana si quieres que los termine a tu conveniencia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

- Por lo menos dos semanas más.

- Bien.

Empecé a releer todo los contratos de empresas extranjeras antes de firmar, mientras que Alice se tomaba su tiempo en ordenar los otros documentos. Siendo una exitosa abogada no era para menos que tanto ella como su esposo Jasper se encargaran de todo proceso legal que requiera Cullen's Corporation y de cierta forma, por lo menos podía confiar en ellos; después de todo cada asunto legal quedaba registrado en sus mano. Pero con Alice la confianza transcendió a otro nivel, era una persona más allegada que lograba conversar con cualquiera, más que su esposo, y no sé en qué momento terminó siendo mi abogada personal.

- Alice. – miró mi rostro con atención. – Necesito que renueves documentos de confidencialidad.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo ahora Edward? – entrecerró los ojos de una manera muy acusativa.

- Nada que tenga que decir en voz alta. Sólo hazlo.

- Bien. – suspiró. – Aunque cuando me pides que haga eso es porque te traes entre mano algo fuerte. – prosiguió para sí.

- ¿Cuándo lo tendrás listo? – pretendí no escucharla.

- Te los traeré junto a los demás documentos.

Por lo menos Alice no insistía en preguntar, eso me agradaba de ella, siendo una mujer profesional se limitaba a su trabajo cuando era necesario y, también debo admitir, que no juzgar, ni dar su opinión me resultaba muy benefactor.

- ¿Quieres que le agregue alguna clausula o prefieres los de siempre?

- Los de siempre estarían bien.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme para estar atenta ante cualquier cosa?

- Sí. He follado con una puta pero hasta ahora ni conocen mi rostro. – Alice dejó caer un momento la mandíbula pero simuló rápidamente su gesto. – No creo que tenga que preocuparme por eso, pero necesito los documentos de confidencialidad.

- Me encargaré de eso lo antes posible. – acomodó su postura para proseguir. – haces bien en decirme, supongo que tanto Sam como Riley tienen conciencia de esto. – asentí levemente - Deja que me encargue de todo.

Aunque Alice intentaba no dejar ver su incomodidad frente a la nueva información, estaba seguro que no lograba concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo. Por mi parte, decidí que mejor era terminar de firmar los contratos extranjeros para continuar con otras formalidades, siendo una lista larga que necesitaba un poco de mi tiempo. En cuanto terminé los primeros cinco contratos mi estómago reclamó por alimento y es que hay necesidades básicas que se deben complacer antes de seguir trabajando.

- Bien. Por ahora eso será todo Alice.

- Por supuesto Edward. – su rostro sonriente se presentó, abandonando la postura profesional que había mantenido en los últimos minutos.

- Es hora del almuerzo. ¿Te apetece algo?

- No gracias. Mi esposo me está esperando.

- De acuerdo entonces te acompaño. Debo salir a almorzar.

- Después de usted Sr. Cullen.

Sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla y esperar que ella saliera primero, después de todo quedaba algo de caballerosidad en mí. Pasamos junto a Tanya que estaba muy inmersa en su trabajo, sólo cuando Alice se despidió de ella se fijó en que habíamos salido, muy sonriente se despidió de la pequeña mujer que caminaba muy caricaturesca frente a mí y después dedicó un poco de su mirada a mi rostro, mirada que ignoré y me adelanté a Alice para llamar al elevador.

El resto del camino fue tan tranquilo escuchando a Alice y sus preparativos para el aniversario que cumpliría con Jasper, le sugerí algún restaurant y ella complacida con aquello decidió que lo iría a ver antes para asegurarse que todo fuese de su gusto. Sin duda una chica muy alegre y espontánea, además de profesional y confiable pero aún siendo Alice, Riley ya me había dado un perfil bastante concreto de ella y Jasper.

A la salida de mi edificio Alice se despidió muy alegre ofreciendo una invitación para la celebración de dicho aniversario y aunque no respondí traté de no ser tan descortés. Después de todo debía mantener cierta diplomacia con ella y su esposo por ser agentes de suma importancia para mis negocios. En cuanto la chica se fue me dirigía a Sam que me esperaba con la puerta del auto abierta, le asentí y me introduje en el vehículo mientras el chico volvía al volante. Cualquier lugar para comer era preciso para mí y ya que Emmett estaba de viaje mis opciones se reducían.

Dediqué el recorrido a observar por la ventana del auto, dejando que mi mente vagara por unos instantes en lo que quisiese mostrarme, cometiendo de éste modo un grave error. Por un momento un extraño pensamiento atravesó mi mente: _"después de todo termino estando solo el resto del día."_ Y eso era común desde mis siete años cuando me llevaron al internado que, aunque conocí a Emmett, él era muy diferente a mí siendo chico atlético y popular, simplemente todos le querían y él estaba conmigo por ser su compañero de habitación. Deseché cualquier intento de recuerdo sobre mi pasado o peor, sobre mi presente. Estaba intentando encontrar la manera de hacer que Emmett fuera por mí a la cena de formalidad por los contratos firmados y debatía si debía o no aceptar la invitación de Alice. Continué mirando por la ventanilla de auto, las calles de NY tenían más personas, por supuesto siendo la hora del almuerzo cada esquina estaba inmersa en un mar de gente haciendo del tráfico aún más terrible de lo que era. Sam había pasado por un par de tiendas pero hubo una vitrina que captó mi atención y es que frente a ella se encontraba una chica inclinada observando atentamente la mercancía del lugar. ¡Tenía que ser Isabella, pues esa chaqueta gris la había visto cuando ella prestó su ayuda a mi estado! ¡Tenía que ser ella!

- ¡SAM DETEN EL AUTO! – prácticamente le grité.

- ¿Señor? – respondió muy confundido.

- ¡DIJE QUE DETENGAS EL MALDITO AUTO! – repetí mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Sí señor.

En cuanto se detuvo abrí la puerta y caminé rápido, muy rápido hacia la dirección contraria. Debía asegurarme que era ella, necesitaba saber que era ella. Continué con mi andar procurando no tropezar con las personas que caminaban y que por ellas no corría, mientras tanto aligeré un poco más mi corbata y solté mi chaleco para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco tanto a mi cuerpo como a mis pulmones. Inconscientemente maldije a Sam por haber detenido el auto tan lejos pero ahí estaba ella. ¡Sí era Isabella quien seguía viendo la vitrina!

Detuve mis pasos por un momento, necesitaba respirar y secar un par de gotas saladas que querían asomarse por mi frente. Calmé mi respiración y caminé lentamente hacia ella. Bella miraba atentamente hacia la vitrina inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, sentí como todo mi cuerpo vibraba ante ese gesto pero más que nada sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente a pesar de haber relajado mi reciente agitación. Un par de pasos me separaban de ella: de ese diminuto cuerpo perfecto que estaba cubierto por esa chaqueta gris enorme que no dejaba ver nada de su piel junto a unos espantosos jeans que también cubrían esas delicadas piernas que eran una de mis mayores tentaciones cuando las veía. Aunque no deseaba seguir detallándola por miedo a que terminara siendo una ilusión, mis ojos continuaron observándola, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta que despejaba su hermoso rostro, dejando ver lo pálida que era su piel, su dedo golpeaba ligeramente el vidrio en señal que estaba pensando y aunque hubiese querido ver un poco más de su cuerpo era preferible que no. Isabella estaba simplemente sencilla con esas prendas y aún así se veía exquisita, no podía creer además que mis recuerdos no le hicieron justicia en todo este tiempo, sin embargo mi mente me jugaba sucio y como deseaba verla desnuda frente a mí, poseerla de nuevo. Mi polla vibró un poco ante ese recuerdo pero no quise darle mucha importancia, ella estaba ahí demostrando que no era una alucinación. Quería reír ante el recuerdo de que prácticamente no violaba ninguna regla, ella había dicho que no podía entrar de nuevo al _Fantasy Club, _pues bien, estábamos en la calle. Terminé de acortar la distancia y tragué en seco en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

- Hola Bella.

* * *

**Hey!**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Algún comentario? Mil gracias a quienes me siguen leyendo, pues así sea una persona quien lea seguiré esta historia para ella (: (retrasos justificados, mis estudios me matan) Nos leemos pronto :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disfruten el Cap (:**

* * *

11

- Hola Bella.

Fue lo único que pasó por mi mente al verla en persona, al ver que era real y no otra jugada de mi desesperada imaginación. Bella se irguió rápidamente y miró hacia mi dirección, su rostro se crispó al verme.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con voz ronca.

Me había molestado ese modo de saludo, pero me acerqué un poco más con pasos lentos para evitar cualquier cosa que la alejase de mí. Pasé un par de veces mi mano por mis cabellos para despejar las ideas que se acumulaban en mi mente.

- Podrías ser un poco más cortés. Son normas de buenos modales.

- No tengo tiempo para tus modales. – acomodó un par de bolsas de compras que hasta ese momento me fijé que tenía en su mano izquierda.

- De acuerdo. – susurré mirando como un idiota hacia la calle. En verdad no tenía idea de que decir y eso me ponía ansioso.

Estaba completamente seguro que los segundos se habían convertido en terribles minutos o que el tiempo sencillamente estaba haciendo una mala jugarreta, porque el silencio incómodo que se estableció entre nosotros duró años. Miré a Bella quien miraba de nuevo la vitrina y se olvidaba de mi presencia. Decidí seguir su dirección y supuse que era una muñeca lo que veía.

- ¿Te gusta la muñeca? – pregunté sonando como un imbécil.

- ¿Humm? – volvió a mirarme arrugando un poco el entrecejo al recordar que yo seguía ahí parado al lado de ella. – No es asunto tuyo. Por favor déjame en paz.

- Si te gusta la muñeca será tuya. – lo dije rápido para evitar que se fuera. Bella me miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo atónita.

- ¿Quieres esa muñeca o no? – repetí, pero Bella veía la muñeca y después a mí. Cansado de esperar volví a hablar. – Quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Entré a la tienda que exhibía pintorescas paredes de un horroroso color rosa, muñecas de todo tamaño regadas por toda la tienda con niñas gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro con cajas de muñecas en las manos. Ingresé directo al mostrador para pedirle a la chica la muñeca que estaba en la vitrina y ella a paso lento comenzó a caminar para saber de cuál se trataba, me aseguré que Bella estuviese todavía ahí y para mi tranquilidad continuaba de pie mirando extrañada a mi dirección. La chica señaló la muñeca y, con una rápida mirada a Bella de aprobación, asentí. La chica que no me molesté en detallar comenzaba a hablar de algo que tampoco sentí necesidad de saber, sólo necesitaba que me diera la estúpida muñeca para salir de ese ruidoso lugar atestado de niñas gritonas y de madres que no paraban de ver a mi dirección; por supuesto soy el único hombre que está dentro de ésta desastrosa tienda.

- ¿Quiere que la envuelva para su hija? - _¿Qué? _Pensé.

- No.

- Serían 32.50

Puta mierda que muñeca más cara, saqué rápido el dinero y detalle de verdad la estúpida muñeca; una rubia se asomaba muy sonriente en la caja junto a un pequeño armario de ropas diferentes que al final eran iguales porque todas eran rosadas. ¡Qué obsesión con el rosado! La chica se estaba tardando más de lo que debía, hablando del hermoso detalle que le compré a una hija que no tengo ya que los hombres no entraban mucho a ese lugar ¡Y ya sé por qué! Es sencillamente molesto y ruidoso. Miré de nuevo por la vitrina y sentí un vacío en todo mi cuerpo al ver que Bella ya no estaba. Tomé la muñeca sin esperar el cambio y salí corriendo de la tienda.

Miré a todos lados con la preocupación en la cara al no ver a Bella por ninguna parte, siendo tan pequeña ¿Cómo se suponía que la iba a visualizar? Miré de nuevo de un lado a otro y casi en la distancia observé esa inconfundible chaqueta gris que ya no me parecía tan mala ahora que delataba a Bella. Caminé lo más rápido que pude para no correr y para mi suerte mis zancadas eran más amplias por mi estatura, así que estuve cerca de ella mucho antes de en verdad correr.

- ¡Hey! – la llamé tomando su hombro para darle vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – dijo sacudiendo el hombro para deshacerse de mi agarre.

- Darte la muñeca. – alcé la caja para que la viera.

- No la quiero. – alzó las cejas para dar énfasis de que en verdad no estaba interesada, pero no interesada de mi presencia.

- Yo no haré nada con esta muñeca. Era para ti.

- No te la pedí antes que nada.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan descortés y tomar la maldita muñeca? – dije entre dientes. Bella suspiró y mirando a otro lado me arrebató la caja.

- No te la chuparé por esto. – alzó la caja.

- Aunque no lo había pensado y me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras, no te iba a pedir eso.

- Pero me ibas a pedir algo. – lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunté ignorando su expresión.

- No.

- Bueno yo sí. Acompáñame a comer.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres? – dijo molesta.

- Solo a comer. – recalqué – a puesto a que tienes alguna pregunta que hacer.

Bella quedó pensativa mirando a otro lado y de nuevo mirando mi rostro de arriba abajo, estábamos detenido en medio de una calle muy atiborrada de personas que caminaban a todas direcciones y se quejaban de nosotros por estar detenidos estorbando el paso, y francamente me importaba poco lo que decían solo aguardaba por la respuesta de Bella ignorando que en verdad ya el hambre comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte.

- Podemos estar aquí toda la hora si quieres. – mentí.

- ¿Sólo el almuerzo y me dejarás en paz? – asentí para no decir nada. – Bien, vamos. Tú pagas.

- Por supuesto. – dije triunfante.

Bella insistió en elegir el lugar y aunque no estaba muy seguro dejé que hiciera su propia elección para que se sintiera más cómoda conmigo cerca, siempre y cuando no eligiera un lugar de comida rápida todo estaba en orden. Su elección fue un sencillo restaurante de comida italiana, y aunque irónico era el nombre decidí no reír tan fuete. Entramos a _Mamma Bella _y un camarero nos atendió enseguida; pidiendo un lugar lo bastante privado, nos guió hasta nuestros asientos entregando la carta y retirándose para dar espacio.

- ¿Qué te apetece Bella? – comenté atrayendo su atención.

- La verdad no tengo idea. Nunca había entrado a este lugar, es lindo. – dijo un poco más relajada.

- Hagamos el honor a los italianos y comamos _Pasta. _Te va a encantar.

- Pide lo que quieras, yo solo quiero irme.

- Sería muy conveniente que no te comportaras de esa manera. Sólo intento ser amable.

- ¿Y a mi qué? – se estaba volviendo histérica. – te dije claramente que no quería estar contigo. Y déjame agregar que la amabilidad la tienes por el culo.

Enderecé mi postura y aunque debió molestarme su comentario no fue así, de hecho me hizo gracia, pues ya estaba muy consciente que "amabilidad" era un adjetivo que no encajaba conmigo. Le miré fijamente deleitándome con su inquietud, Bella de verdad se la estaba pasando mal ahí sentada y eso me hacía sentir bien, porque a pesar de que no quería estar conmigo, bien podía irse cuando mejor le viniera en gana. Pero no. Estaba ahí sentada mirando a todos lados moviendo los dedos en señal de ansiedad sobre la mesa. Pronto el camarero llegó por nuestras órdenes y para mi sorpresa, Bella enderezó su postura ante el chico y le veía sonriente.

- ¿Qué desean…?

- Trae _Espaguetis Carbonara _junto a un vino _De la Rosa._ – interrumpí al chico al ver la atención que Bella le dedicó.

- Sí señor.

- Te lo dije. – la castaña decidió hablar después de que el rubio camarero se fuera. – la amabilidad la tienes por el culo.

- No sería problema si fueras menos evidente ante la atracción que sientes por el mocoso camarero.

- Vaya. – ahora ella fue la que se enderezó. – esto es novedoso.

- ¿El qué? – inquirí confundido.

- Los celos es lo más humano que te he visto hasta ahora. Pero déjame decirte que no te hagas alguna ilusión conmigo así que ve dejando esas tonterías. – comentó inclinándose de nuevo en la mesa.

- Pues verás. – continué, también inclinándome en la mesa. – mientras sea _yo _quien pague por cualquier cosa, me perteneces y te comportarás como _yo _lo desee.

Bella arrugó el entrecejo por mis palabras y miraba fijamente mis ojos. Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que buscaban en mí algún tipo de respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, esos mismos ojos que han visto muchas cosas, a muchos hombres pero que ahora solo me veían a mí. Era yo quien estaba reflejado en esas preciosas gemas y me deleitaba de su absoluta atención. Aunque podía apostar que esa atención solo imaginaba que desapareciera de su vida.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo me voy. – continuó después de una pausa.

- Sería bastante conveniente que no hicieras un espectáculo.

- No sé quién demonios te crees que eres. Pero déjame decirte algo y que te quede bien claro – expresó una cara más seria y señalándome con su dedo continuó. – Si me he acostado contigo es solo por mi trabajo y eso no te da ningún derecho sobre mí.

- Muy bien. Lo que tú digas. – estaba completamente seguro que ese punto es discutible pero no ahora.

- Eres un imbécil. – se colocó de pie tomando sus cosas, dispuesta a irse.

- No. Espera – me coloqué también de pie tomando su mano, a pesar de las miradas a nuestra dirección proseguí- Por favor quédate. Por favor. – observé su reacción y aunque estando muy dudosa volvió a tomar su asiento. – gracias. – respondí ante su acto sentándome yo también.

- Solo hasta terminar de comer.

- Muy bien.

Acomodé un poco mi corbata, anudando de nuevo el nudo y alisándola para después continuar con el chaleco que tenía. Soy el dueño de una empresa y no podía darme el lujo de verme tan mal, como estaba seguro que las personas me percibían. Cuando estuve seguro que mis ropas volvían a ser decentes, observé la pequeña servilleta que se encontraba frente a mi como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo, y lo hacía solo porque sentía la mirada de Bella clavada en mis actos. Detallando absolutamente todo lo que hacía.

El camarero regresó con nuestras orden y tendía frente a mi el plato con el _espagueti _junto a la copa de vino. Pude tomar ese momento para observar a Bella mirando al chico con una mueca en el rostro en señal de una semisonrisa, acto que el rubio estaba imitando. Una molestia atravesaba mi cuerpo, una sutil molestia que sentía por el chico al ser el centro de atención de Bella y no de una mala manera, sino que ella estaba disfrutando de observarle y disfrutó aún más cuando el chico le sonrió abiertamente ignorando mi presencia en ese lugar. Tuve envidia del chico, tengo que reconocerlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar expresar lo que mi mente estaba imaginando, y eso era el rostro del mocoso rubio con mis puños en su cara.

- Si desea algo más señor. Señorita – dijo mirando a Bella con la sonrisa más amplia. – no duden en llamarme. – un pequeño guiño de ojo a Bella llevó mi cólera a un nivel superior pero que pude evitar expresar.

El rubio se había retirado por fin. Tomé la copa y sorbí un poco de vino, lo necesitaba para controlar mis sentidos. Bella había empezado a comer y pude distinguir en ella el apruebo de la comida, realmente estaba disfrutando de su sabor. Complaciéndome por su goce me dispuse a imitarla, comiendo calmadamente el delicioso platillo junto al exquisito vino italiano. El resto de la comida fue en silencio, estaba muy concentrado en aplacar mi exigente estomago como para intentar conversar con esta mujer. Al terminar solo disfrutaba del sabor del vino y miraba a los alrededores para poder buscar un poco de tranquilidad.

- Dijiste que podía hacer preguntas. – Bella interrumpió completamente la poca calma que ya había logrado conseguir.

- Adelante. – dije sin remedio.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

- Una persona importante. – sorbí un poco más de vino mirando su expresión de repruebo.

- ¿Eres millonario o algo así?

- Como bien te has dado cuenta, el dinero no supone algún problema para mí.

- Por supuesto que me di cuenta. – ella también tomó del vino y continuó. - ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

- ¿Estás consciente de que todo en esta vida tiene un precio?

- ¿Cómo supiste? – insistió.

- No fue difícil pagar por esa información. Isabella. Tampoco fue difícil imaginarlo. – pude sonreír ante lo evidente de su enojo.

- Eres un imbécil. ¿Quién te lo dijo? – insistió.

- Isabella, todos tienen un precio. Y como bien sabes me es conveniente no dar más detalles. Ahora – me erguí un poco para mayor comodidad - ¿Por qué presumiste tú que sería un policía?

- Estaba alterada en ese momento. Pero es más que obvio que no lo eres.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos?

- Son unos idiotas. Todos los policías lo son. Entenderás muy bien que por lo que hago también se creen con el derecho de hacer de mí lo que quieran y no es así. – frunció tanto el entrecejo que me preocupé por un momento. – Trabajo muy duro en algo que… - suspiró. – me gano ese maldito dinero y ellos se creen con derecho sobre él o sobre mí.

Observé como poco a poco se estaba desmoronando por lo que decía y sentí rabia en eso. Pero no supe que hacer, no sabía cómo actuar ante una situación como la que se estaba presentando, estaba más que consiente que ella no dejaría si quiera que la tocara por un poco de consuelo. Isabella tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar su rostro pero una evidente lágrima corrió por su mejilla y ella aplacó las demás con su mano.

- No tienes por qué trabajar en eso.

- ¿Tú qué entenderías? – respondió acusativa. – Si no trabajas no comes. No espero que me entiendas pero tú mismo lo has dicho "todo en esta vida tiene un precio" Y debo trabajar para poder vivir. – suspiró de nuevo rendida. - ¿Sabes? mejor ya me voy. Me están esperando.

- Por supuesto. - Me levanté después de ella. – Mejor no le digas nada a tu novio sobre este almuerzo para evitar problemas.

- No lo haré. – sus labios se curvaron un poco pero su notoria expresión fue de tristeza. – gracias por la comida.

Asentí y me quedé en ese lugar para pagar la cuenta mientras Isabella se retiraba. Pues no iba a despedirme de ella, la volvería a ver mucho antes de lo que ella cree y me encargaría de resolver algunos cabos sueltos. El chico rubio apareció en mi capo de visión con la cuenta en la mano, su rostro juvenil estaba un poco triste ya que Isabella no se encontraba junto a mi, pagué la cuenta y esperé por el chico de nuevo.

- Aquí tiene señor. Muchas gracias por venir. – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Te ha gustado coquetear con mi chica? – respondí colocándome de pie.

- No- no señor – respondió pálido.

- Por supuesto que lo disfrutaste. No te culpo ella es hermosa, pero que lastima para ti que me pertenezca. Ahora, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu último día de trabajo amigo.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan xD gracias por leerme. Hasta la próxima (: (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disfruten el Cap (:**

* * *

12

No puedo negar que volver a ver a Isabella había significado algo positivo en mí, y sin embargo no entendía por qué solo la mención de su nombre, su verdadero nombre, me hacia sonreír como un idiota y dejar esa sonrisa en mi rostro por mucho tiempo. Los días me parecían diferentes y estaba seguro que nada en sí había cambiado, pero el sol brillaba más y las personas no eran tan irritantes como siempre.

Hoy era el día en que Emmett regresaba de su viaje, un mes fuera y parecía una eternidad sin su espontanea sonrisa junto a su falta de sentido común. De alguna manera me sentía complacido por ver su gigante presencia por mis alrededores. Demonios. No sé qué mierda estaba pasando conmigo últimamente.

Decidí que lo mejor sería buscar a Emmett en el aeropuerto, pues estaba en mi despacho sin hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera pensar en Isabella y ya esas tonterías me estaban cabreando. Tomando mis cosas, salí de mi edificio y me encaminé junto a Sam a buscar al molesto de mi amigo.

Hubiera sido sencillo llegar hasta el aeropuerto en una hora cuando mucho, pero no hay nada como el terrible tráfico de NY. Toda la aburrida espera durante el montón de autos estancados no había resultado de mucha ayuda para mi alocada mente y mis paranoicos sentidos, ya que me la pasé todo el camino viendo por la ventanilla del auto en espera de ver a un diminuto cuerpo. No, debía llamar el hecho por su nombre. Estaba esperando en ver a Isabella de nuevo.

Pronto llegamos al dichoso aeropuerto, retrasados, pero a tiempo para ver a Emmett en las afueras de la estructura a punto de pedir un taxi. Se veía bastante cabreado en espera del taxi, sus ropas estaban completamente arrugadas y el enorme equipaje daba la impresión de que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

- Emmett. – le llamé bajando del auto y Sam se apresuraba a salir también.

- ¿Cullen? – respondió sorprendido. - ¡Joder, esto sí que es un milagro! – el rostro se le iluminó y caminó hacia nuestra dirección, mientras se burlaba de las personas que también hacían espera para el taxi.

- ¿Puedes no ser tan… tú? - tuve que recriminar ante su comportamiento.

- ¿Y qué importa? Ya no tengo que estar en fila ¡Porque me vino a buscar mi mejor amigo! – lo último lo dijo tan fuerte que tuve que desear que la tierra me tragara y rodar los ojos, hecho que no debí hacer ya que el grandulón rodeó mi cuerpo y me alzó. Un acto de "abrazo del oso" tontería que a Emmett le encantaba decir y lo que es peor, hacer.

- ¡Mierda bájame inmediatamente! – en cuanto estuve en el piso logré respirar. – En serio ¿puedes dejar de comportarte así?

- ¿Qué caso tiene si lo hago? Tiene que haber un poco de Emmett en esta vida.

- ¿Había creído que me hacían falta las tonterías del grandulón? Ya estaba cuestionándolo honestamente. Como también cuestionaba mi cordura ahora que estaba frente a él viéndolo reír y burlarse de las personas por no tener que hacer fila. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para venir a buscarlo?

- En serio Cullen – continuó ya cuando nos adentramos al auto en dirección a su departamento. – es raro que hayas ido por mí al aeropuerto.

- Créeme que estaba cuestionando lo mismo.

- Sólo puede haber dos explicaciones razonables para esto: O estoy en un mundo paralelo – comenzó a contar con sus dedos. – o es que unos aliens han experimentado con tu cerebro. – quedó pensativo mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco ante sus tonterías. – creo que un meteorito impactará en la tierra. ¡Es que Dios! ¿Edward Cullen en un aeropuerto?

- Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por lo que consideras "razonable."

- De acuerdo, entonces admite que me echaste de menos.

- Te extrañaría lo mismo que a un dolor de muelas, amigo. – no pude evitar sonreír y el grandote arrugó el entrecejo.

- Definitivamente algo pasa. ¿Quebraste Cullen's Corporation?

- No seas absurdo. Mi imperio está en sus mejores años.

- Ahora si suenas como tú.

Definitivamente no sé en lo que pensaba cuando decidí ir a buscar al grandulón, pero no importaba ya que estaba hecho y ahora sólo me quedaba estar sentando, atrapado en un tráfico y lo que es peor, estar atrapado en un lugar tan reducido con el grandote que abarcaba todo el espacio en el auto que íbamos. Pero sin remedio y agradeciendo que no sufría de claustrofobia, tuve que escuchar a Emmett hablando de su interesante viaje a Francia. Me daba innecesariamente cada detalle sobre su aventura con millones de chicas francesas y, sin duda, lo bien que se la pasó.

- Entonces llevé a la chica a _la torre Eiffel _y no tienes idea de lo mucho que nos divertimos allá arriba. Te sorprendería lo que un poco de vértigo y romanticismo le hacen a una mujer. ¡Vaya que si me demostró que se puede gozar estando en la cima!

- ¡Emmett! – interrumpí antes que comenzara a explicar otro encuentro innecesariamente detallado.- no me interesa saber todo lo que pasó "en la cima."

- No sabes los consejos que te pierdes. – se rió fuertemente. – Pero es en serio amigo, tienes que visitar _parís, la ciudad de amor _– fingió un acento francés que le quedó de chiste.

- ¿Amor dices?

- Por supuesto Ed. Bueno creo que es así como le dicen. – quedé en silencio asimilando lo que decía - ¿sí sabes lo que es el amor, no Eddy? – preguntó al ver mi desconcierto.

- No creo en esas tonterías.

- Bueno Eddy, es lo que a las mujeres les gustan. Te daré un par de libros para que leas como se supone que es el amor. ¿Quieres algo clásico como _Romeo y Julieta?_

- Esos clásicos me aburren. No entiendo a ninguno de los dos.

- Bien, entonces _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _Es otro clásico del _Amor. _– repitió el fingido acento francés.

- Creo sinceramente que Darcy estaba loco.

- Entonces leerás _Twilight _es muy popular hoy día.

_- ¿Twi- _qué? – pregunté.

_- Twilight _habla del _Amor_.

- ¿Esa no es del Vampiro enamorado? – rasqué un poco mi barbilla al considerar la idea. – No he leído nada de eso. Pero quizás lo haga.

Todo el rato que Emmett estuvo hablando se pasó tan rápido que, para mi gusto, ya estábamos frente a su departamento y Sam le ayudaba a bajar su inmenso equipaje. Acompañé a Emmett por otros minutos ya que por fin estaba tocando algunas cosas que eran referentes al propósito de su viaje. Trabajo. Cosa que me alegraba no había olvidado hacer tras montones de aventuras con toda chica que se le pasara por el frente. Pero en cuanto tocamos la entrada de recepción, su tema cambió drásticamente.

- ¡Casi llego hogar, dulce holgar! – dijo tan fuerte como le fue posible.

- Debes decirlo cuando estés dentro de tu departamento.

- Solo le estoy avisando que estoy en la entrada. – no quería agobiar tanto a Emmett, después de todo los asuntos de trabajos deberían hablarse en el trabajo.

- Bien McCarty, espero que no estés tan cansado.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Vendré por ti más tarde. Cumpliré lo que te había prometido antes y disfrutarás la noche. De vuelta en NY amigo.

- ¿Te refieres a que me presentarás a _Chica paraíso_?

- Esta noche. Ponte algo decente y compórtate de la misma manera.

Me dirigí a la salida con la sonrisa en el rostro, se lo debía a mi amigo pero también era una perfecta excusa para ver a Isabella de nuevo. "_Definitivamente creo que el fin del mundo está cerca Cullen." _Gritó Emmett a mis espaldas, posiblemente era el fin del mundo y estaba dispuesto a pasar los pocos minutos que quedaban junto a las atenciones de Bella, _mi paraíso._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En esos momentos me importaba poco quebrantar mis propias reglas y salir entre semana. Un régimen que me había sido impuesto por mi padre para demostrar lo responsable que era y yo, como todo pequeño, se esmeraba en cumplir para obtener la aprobación de su padre. Nunca había faltado a esa regla impuesta y autoimpuesta, hasta esa noche en donde me bañé cuidadosamente y tomaba mi tiempo en despejar mi ansiosa mente; definitivamente el agua caliente ayudaba a relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo y ocupaba mis sentidos en disfrutar y despejar cualquier angustia, porque sin duda esperaba que esa noche mis propias aspiraciones de volver a tener a Isabella entre mis brazos se harían realidad.

Me encontraba en una encrucijada de puras emociones que se aglomeraban por todo mi ser y me impedían tranquilizarme una vez fuera de la tina de baño. Ahora ese mismo encuentro de emociones me obligaban a desertar cada elección de ropa que tomaba ¡que estupidez! me estaba comportando como un idiota, sólo necesitaba una estúpida prenda para salir y estar lo antes posible camino al club en donde Bella no tendría más remedio que prestarme un poco de sus atenciones. Una vez decido que me pondría lo primero que tuviese a la mano: nada más que un sencillo jeans negro y una camisa blanca. No estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo en esas tonterías. Busqué las llaves de mi auto, una chaqueta y me dirigí a la salida.

Mientras iba conduciendo por las calles de NY, en dirección al departamento de Emmett, no pude más que escuchar música durante el recorrido. Una canción bastante conocida por mí comenzaba a salir por el estéreo inundando con su melodía mis oídos. Una clara definición a los sentimientos que embriagaban mis sentidos y que solo _Already Over by Red _podían exponer tan fuertemente. Dejé que la canción continuara profesando mis lamentos, en cuanto terminó ya me encontraba aparcando el auto frente al edificio de Emmett y veía al chico con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esperé a que se sentara a mi lado y nos encaminé hacía aquel lugar tan deseado.

- ¡Estoy ansioso! – fueron las primeras palabras de Emmett.

- ¿Te comportarás decentemente?

- Por favor Ed, yo siempre he sido un caballero con las damas. – movió sus cejas sugerentes haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- Emmett, sabes muy bien que la chica es sólo mía.

- Si, si. – continuó colocando los ojos en blanco.

Una vez cerca, dejamos el auto aparcado y caminamos el resto del camino con dirección al _Fantasy Club._ Había, y como era de esperarse, montones de hombres gritando y haciendo todo tipo de obscenidades con las chicas y el grandulón se emocionó tanto como a un niño que le llevan al parque. Emmett decía algo, estaba seguro porque oía su molesta voz cerca de mí pero toda mi concentración se basaba en encontrar a Isabella; miraba hacía las mesas más apartadas en donde chicas hacían sus bailes, otras estaban prácticamente teniendo sexo con los hombres en las mesas, pero ningún rastro de Isabella. "Voy a buscarnos un par de chicas" estaba seguro de que eso fue lo que dijo el grandote antes de irse.

Caminé hacia la barra con la buena suerte de que se encontraba allí la misma chica que me había servido la primera vez. Mi propósito era evidente, iba a preguntarle sobre Bella y dejar que Emm hiciera lo que mejor le viniera en gana.

- ¡Vaya guapo, tenía tiempo que no te veía por aquí! – dijo la chica en cuanto me vio.

- ¿Has visto a Bella? – pregunté saltándome el saludo.

- Sí. – respondió la chica y se tuvo que dar la vuelta para servir otra cerveza a los hombres ya ebrios que empezaban a ponerse histéricos. – Debe estar por ahí. Hoy no le toca… - se detuvo un momento mientras tomaba el dinero de un hombre por sus bebidas. – hoy no le toca ningún fans.

- ¿No tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? – la chica se quedó detenida viéndome por unos segundos.

- No me digas que te has vuelto otro fans de ella. ¿Es así?

Sonreí abiertamente frente a la castaña y le miré fijamente, su busto prominente era muy tentador y estaba muy atractiva esa noche. Pero no dejé que ninguno de sus atributos me hiciera perder mi concentración.

- Estoy disponible para cualquier otra proposición. – continué apoyando mis manos en la barra.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo la chica. – Pero hoy me toca cuidar la barra toda la noche. – hizo una expresión de decepción.

- Entonces no tengo más remedio que pedir dos cervezas.

- ¿Dos?

- Dos. – hice la señal con mis dedos, intentando que de ese modo la chica pudiera comprender que quería dos estúpidas cervezas.

- De acuerdo. – aún con confusión la chica se dio vuelta para servir las cervezas.

Me sentía extraño, tal parecía que nada era como siempre había sido para mí ese día. Me sentía mucho más dispuesto y tolerable y aunque estaba tan ansioso por ver a Isabella quise tomar un tiempo en jugar con la chica que tenía enfrente. Tomé asiento observando con deseo su cuerpo, de verdad me parecía atractiva esa noche y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. En fin.

- Aquí están. – dijo la chica colocando ambas botellas frente a mí.

- Muy bien. Una es para mí – tomé la que me correspondía – y ésta es para ti.- continué en señalar la otra botella.

- Oh. – se sonrojó en cuanto le guiñé un ojo al ver su expresión. – Gracias, pero… no podemos tomar en el trabajo.

- Estoy bastante seguro que una no te haría mal.

- Bueno gracias. – río y bebió un poco del espumeante liquido, acto que imité también sin apartar mis ojos de su rostro y de sus pechos.

- ¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas? – inquirí mientras ella de nuevo se ponía manos a la obra en su trabajo.

- Jess. No recuerdo que me hayas dicho tu nombre. – reí.

- No, no te había dicho mi nombre. – sorbí un poco y Jess quedó esperando una respuesta. – Tampoco creo que sea necesario que te lo diga.

- Como prefieras, cariño. – la chica continuó riendo y jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos.

El rato pasó entre risillas tontas y coqueteo absurdo con Jess. Detrás de ella vi como un chico de piel morena y cabellos negros entraba a la barra y se le acercaba a la chica tetona para reprenderla ya que había descuidado su puesto de trabajo. Jess se disculpó y se fue para continuar en su trabajo. Quedé observando al chico que me dedicó su mejor mirada asesina y solo sonreí ante su recuerdo.

- Si sólo vas a estar tomando, vete a otro Bar y no distraigas a nuestros empleados. – rugió el chico.

- Vaya Paul, deberías relajarte un poco.

- No hagas que te saque a patadas de este lugar. – amenazó señalándome con un dedo.

- Por favor, no hay ningún motivo por el cual debas sacarme. – incliné un poco mi postura desafiando al chico.

- No te tengo miedo. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Bella de nuevo ¿Me has entendido? – una fuerte ola de cólera subió por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Pero qué coño se creía?

- No me digas. ¿Qué harás tú para impedirlo? – me puse de pie retándolo un poco más.

- Te partiré la cara.

- Eso suena muy bien. Pero ahora ¿Por qué no vas a joder la paciencia de alguien más? O mejor, ve a interrumpir una sesión privada ya que te encanta meter tus narices en donde no te llaman ¿eh? Empleadito.

- ¡Te partiré el culo! – dijo con furia y de la misma manera se iba a abalanzar sobre mí tomando mi camisa en un puño, pero Jess le detuvo.

- Paul, Paul. – continuó la chica para calmarlo. – es mejor que te vayas. No querrás tener problemas con Marcus.

Respirando hondo el chico me soltó y salió del lugar, acomodé mi prenda y aún con cara seria miré a Jess que se quedaba viendo al chico que salía.

- Paul no se comporta así. ¿Le has hecho algo? – preguntó.

- Además del evidente desdén que siente por mí. No. – miré en dirección al chico que se había ido, pero logré ver a Emmett que se acercaba.

- Dame otra botella. – Jess asintió y se dispuso a servirme de nuevo.

Emmett venía hacia la barra, pero estaba acompañado por una rubia de estatura alta, con unos grandes ojos color verde y delineada bien en su cuerpo. Muy atractiva, justo del tipo que le encantaba a mi amigo. Jess tendió la cerveza y la acomodé para esperar a Emmett y a su rubia, pero en seguida noté a un diminuto cuerpo que le seguía, era tan pequeño que con la estatura y el sobrenatural cuerpo del grandote no la había podido distinguir. _Isabella _susurré.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – sonrió el grandulón dejando caer la mano en la cintura de Bella para que no se quedara atrás. La chica en cuanto me vio dio una expresión de asombro.

- Aquí he estado. – tendí la cerveza a mi amigo y miré a Bella directamente.

- Como lo prometí. Un par de hermosas chicas para los dos. – sonrió mostrando a las chicas.

- Que conveniente. – tomé la mano de Isabella y la atraje hacia mí. Ella me veía con cara de pocos amigos pero no decía nada.

- No, no. Para el trote Ed. – miré confundido a Emmett. – ésta es mía.

- ¿Qué dices? – dije enojado. – Si a ti te encantan las rubias. – señalé a la rubia que estaba cerca de él.

- Sí pero yo quiero a ésta.

- Vaya. Qué problema amigo porque, te dije claramente, que no me gusta compartir lo que es mío.

- No me digas que. – tomé a Bella de nuevo y la atraje hacia mí y di vuelta para que Emmett pudiera apreciarla. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y absorbí el olor de sus cabellos, acto que ella reaccionó tensándose. – _Chica Paraíso. _– dijo por fin. - ¡Pero no es justo! Yo la quería. – Emm estaba a punto de armar un berrinche y le miré fijamente.

Tonterías era lo que salía de Emm y Bella tampoco disminuyó su tensión por mi agarre, demonios, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia por eso. Respiré hondo un par de veces y me senté de nuevo atrayendo a la chica conmigo y observé las estupideces de Emmett.

- ¡Ya basta Emmett! – le corté. – te dije claramente que te comportaras.

- Pero no es justo Cullen. Yo la quería.

- ¡De acuerdo! – exploté sorprendiendo a ambos, que me miraron con evidente perplejidad. – Pero estaré presente ¿Me has entendido? – el chico sólo asintió. – Tal parece que te puedes ir. – miré a la rubia que seguía atónita por el hecho.

- ¿Qué me van a compartir? – dijo Bella deshaciendo mi agarre. - ¿Estás loco? Ya te había dicho que me dejaras en paz.

- Emmett termina de beber.

- ¿Si quiera me estas escuchando? ¡Por el amor de Dios ya déjame en paz! – estalló Bella.

- ¿De qué te preocupas? Estarás con él. – dije señalando a el grandote que pronto terminó de beber.

- ¿¡Y tú crees que soy un juguete!? ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Te pagaré por ambos – dije rápido atraiéndola de nuevo.

Isabella quedó pensativa unos segundos, debatiendo si aceptar o no la oferta. Esperé pacientemente mientras veía a Emm que no apartaba sus ojos de nosotros, extrañamente estaba serio y sus lloriqueos no se hacían notar, ni decía nada en general. Tuve que centrar mi preocupación en la respuesta de Bella y preocuparme por la repentina sequedad de Emmett luego. Otro par de segundos y Bella miró mi rostro asintiendo.

No estaba seguro por qué ella seguía aceptando por encima de no querer estar conmigo, pero supuse que necesitaba dinero ya que mi compañía era lo último que ella quería. Subimos por las escaleras, Bella abrió una pequeña habitación y nos hizo pasar; primero yo y después Emm que no decía nada. La habitación era diferente a nuestro recurrente cuarto, ya que éste tenía una cama sin colcha y había más ventanas que dejaban ver la fría noche que se encontraba en el exterior, pero el mismo diseño permanecía: paredes que daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento se vendrían abajo, un reproductor de música y el bol con sobrecitos plateados que le llenaba hasta la mitad.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– dijo Bella con una sonrisa mirando a Emm que me miró a mí.

Di un pequeño asentimiento a Emmett para que continuara. Bella me estaba dando la espalda completamente, no quería ni verme pero yo sí que la veía a ella. Estaba exquisitamente vestida con una pequeña blusa blanca que cubría exclusivamente sus pechos dejando ver el jugoso camino de su espalda hasta llegar a su falda muy diminuta color rojo intenso y unas medias blancas que cubrían un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, sus cabellos castaños estaban sueltos cayendo en ondas en las puntas, exquisita. Desde mi posición podía apreciar espectacularmente todo su cuerpo y sentía como mi miembro comenzaba a despertar poco a poco. Parecía mucho al atuendo de caperucita y la sola idea me agradó, pues bien yo podría convertirme en un lobo feroz y hambriento.

- Emmett. – atraje la atención del chico ya que Bella ni me miró y eso me hacía enojar. – No puedes besarle en los labios. – fue mi sentencia y Emm hizo un puchero pero no dijo nada más.

Bella se acercó a Emmett y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho haciendo que el grandulón hiciera muecas de deseo, un deseo que aunque me molestaba debía permitir. La castaña no dudó en recorrer el cuerpo de mi amigo con su mano, dio una pequeña vuelta alrededor y en ningún momento despegó sus ojos del chico, así como él no despegó sus ojos de mí. Hice otro asentimiento a Emmett para que disfrutara un poco y sólo en ese instante se dedicó a acercarse a Bella y besar sus hombros. La chica se perdía entre el cuerpo de Emm pero estaba muy consciente de que restregaba su cuerpo en el cuerpo de mi amigo, acto que llevaba al chico a la locura por el deseo.

Emmett se limitaba en sus acciones, dejaba que Bella hiciera con él lo que mejor se le antojase pero en ningún momento el grandulón hacia ademán de querer iniciar algo. No entendía si era por mi presencia, no entendía la actitud sumisa que seguía mostrando mi amigo, pero de algo estaba seguro: Isabella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Emm le besase en los labios y de esa manera desobedecerme.

- Te diré que hacer. – dije con voz cortante al chico. – manejaré el placer que le das a Bella. Pero sé un buen chico Emm y disfruta también, ya te dije que la compartiría contigo, sólo por esta vez. – quise dejar en claro.

- Es un poco incomodo Edward.

- No le hagas caso – dijo Bella – él no existe. Aquí sólo estamos tú – continuó deslizando su mano por el pecho del chico y pegaba sus caderas a las de él. – y yo. – Emmett miró mi rostro de nuevo en busca de una respuesta.

- Deja que tus manos exploren su cuerpo. Puedes tocarla en donde quieras.

Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé encima de la cama, si Isabella quería pretender que no existía pues estaba dispuesto a darle mucho trabajo que hacer. Me acerqué a ella por la parte de atrás, sólo lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiera mi presencia y, aunque su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, no se volteó a mirarme. Emmett por el contrario estaba muy concentrado en posar sus manos sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la chica mientras se inclinaba a besar su cuello; pude apreciar el ligero gemido de Bella al sentir cómo el chico succionaba un poco de su piel y ella apegó su mejilla cerca de su rostro para besarlo, acto que Emm iba hacer y eso no lo podía permitir.

- Toca sus nalgas. – en cuanto escuchó mi voz alejó su rostro que estaba muy cerca del de ella. – masajéalas.

Emmett llevó sus manos y apretó fuertemente las nalgas de Bella, lo que hizo que la castaña emitiera un quejido un poco más audible y haciendo que deleitara mis oídos. Emm estaba acoplando su cuerpo al de la chica haciendo que ésta se inclinara lo necesario para dejar que el chico besara por encima de sus pechos, luego Bella deslizó su mano y tocó la polla de mi amigo que gruñó en su oído.

- Quita su blusa y succiona sus pezones. – ordené.

En unos segundos Bella estaba completamente inclinada sin su blusa y Emm estaba más que entretenido dándole placer, succionaba fuerte ya que yo mismo oía el hambre que tenía el chico. Estaba viviendo un mal momento en donde mi propio miembro comenzaba a despertar por los quejidos de placer de Bella y no podía hacer nada por saciarme de ella. Intenté implementar todo mi auto control, pero me dolía así que dejé que Emmett se las arreglara por un momento mientras acariciaba mi polla por encima del pantalón, observando y vigilando cada movimiento que el grandulón hacia.

El chico se restregaba contra Bella y ahora lamía un poco de su quijada, evitando rosar cerca de sus labios, pude sonreír ya que permanecía fiel a mi petición. Bella se notaba más ansiosa y metía sus manos por entre la camisa del chico sintiendo un poco de su piel, pero en cuanto subía la camisa Emm se volvió a verme.

- Deja que ella haga lo que quiera.

Me acerqué un poco más y Bella le quitó la camisa a Emmett y besaba su pecho, el acto me estaba más que excitando y deseaba saciarme pronto. Distinguía como ella estaba disfrutando y eso me complacía, al igual que me complacía ver la cara de goce que el chico tenía y que no volvería a tener por parte de Isabella. Un acto nuevo me tomó por sorpresa mandando al diablo toda mi cordura, Emmett sujetó tan fuerte las nalgas de Bella que alzó la diminuta falda que tenía y me dejó ver toda la porción de piel que existía en esa área. Mientras Emm restregaba a Bella en su polla me acerqué a ella por detrás y rocé con mis labios su oreja, logrando captar la atención de una excitada mujer que respondió con un fuerte gemido, el chico por el contrario estaba muy concentrado en otra cosa.

Llevé el torso de Bella al mío y besé su hombro derecho mientras Emmett hacía lo mismo con el otro hombro, pude sentir como el chico estaba comenzando a tomar iniciativa y deslizaba su mano por las caderas de Bella y bajaba acariciando toda la zona, por el contrario yo me dediqué a apreciar la humedad que tenía la chica; mis manos estaban en su intimidad acariciando por encima de la tela haciendo que su delicioso trasero se apegara a mi polla. Todas estas sensaciones estaban colmando a Bella de puro placer y gimió aún más fuerte.

- Emmett agáchate y quítale las medias.

Inmediatamente el chico se agachó y desabrochó una sandalia para continuar con la otra y empezar a deslizar las medias muy lentamente.

- Quita sus bragas. – Bella se recostó de mí para apoyarse mientras sus bragas comenzaban a descender. – Puedes lamer su coño. Quiero oírla gemir.

Alcé una pierna de ella y la coloqué en el hombro del chico. Mis manos subieron hasta sus pechos y apreté fuerte esa zona, en cuanto Bella comenzó a gemir supe que el grandulón había comenzado a hacer su trabajo. Isabella se arqueaba mucho más y verla morderse el labio me encantaba, me encantaba ver todas esas expresiones que hacía mientras disfrutaba. Tomé su rostro y lo dirigí hacia el mío, la besé con hambre, devorando su boca mientras pellizcaba con mi otra mano sus pezones que estaban duros de tanto placer. Dejé que respirara un poco y me concentré en pasar mi lengua por el laberinto que tenía en su oreja, al tiempo que atraje sus caderas para poder restregarme y calmar un poco el dolor que se había intensificado.

Podía notar que ella estaba próxima así que le avisé a mi amigo que se detuviera. Emm se puso de pie con una expresión bastante intensa, quería más de Bella y ella se lo daría.

- Con condón Emmett.

No había abandonado esa zona, Bella continuaba recibiendo placer por mis dedos que masajeaban todo su coño y extendía su humedad, muy despacio para que la chica no alcanzara el climax antes de que se lo permitiera. Ya para estas alturas a ella no le importaba en absoluto que era yo quien la estaba tocando y Emmett se terminaba de poner el condón. Dirigí a Bella a la cama muy lentamente y el chico nos seguía, Emmett se acostó primero en ella y después dejé que Bella le acompañase.

- Emmett penétrale el coño por detrás.

Bella estaba muy quejosa y se dejó hacer, el chico tomando sus caderas la posicionó de frente a él y se introdujo en ella lentamente. Dejándome ver toda su expresión de placer. No podía perderme este show en primera fila, así que permanecí frente a Bella mientras veía como ella se sujetaba de las piernas de Emmett para poder cabalgarlo mejor. Los quejidos de Isabella me agobiaban y mi polla ya no podía más así que bajé la cremallera del pantalón y acaricié para opacar el dolor que sentía.

En algún momento los gemidos de Bella se hicieron más fuertes y se mezclaban con los gruñidos de Emmett, yo necesitaba de ella también. Observé su rostro y ella aún cabalgando a Emmett me miró a los ojos y después desvió su mirada a mi polla mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente. Todo ese acto hizo que doliera aún más mi miembro y saqué yo mismo un condón.

- Emmett – mi voz salió ronca por la anticipación. – Te daré la oportunidad de… De disfrutar de su culo. Así que hazlo.

El chico comenzaba a lanzar maldiciones y salió de Bella para adentrarse en su culo, seguía siendo testigo de todas las expresiones de Isabella quién también lanzaba quejosas maldiciones y disfrutaba de Emmett, quien atrajo el cuerpo de Bella y dejó que la espalda de la chica reposara en su pecho, dándome una vista fenomenal de todo el acto. Ya con el condón puesto, me acerqué lentamente y podía ver el deseo en los ojos de la chica, sonreí ante el acto pero jamás esperé a que ella estuviese dispuesta a aceptarme. Subió una mano y con dificultad estiró la otra dándome la bienvenida a su cuerpo.

Me incliné sobre ella ya lujurioso y besé sus labios mientras me acomodaba para penetrarla, Isabella llevó sus manos hasta mis cabellos y correspondió a duras penas mi beso ya que Emm estaba demasiado ansioso, me adentré en ella rápido y su gemido no tardó en aparecer. Comencé a poseerla entrando y saliendo fuertemente mientras Emmett hacía lo mismo, tengo que admitir que Bella tuvo que establecer un ritmo entre ambos para que pudiésemos disfrutar mejor.

Sentía como Bella no podía más pero Emmett llegó primero clavando sus uñas en las caderas de Bella quien profirió un fuerte quejido mientras el chico descargaba en ella. Aferré mi agarre al de ella y di estocadas tan fuertes como me fue posible, se sentía tan putamente bien y estaba disfrutando tanto que sin darme cuenta logré que Bella llegara a su climax aumentando su agarre en mí, produciéndome una sensación tan exquisita que pude llegar a mi propio orgasmo, proferí una fuerte maldición pero mi instinto me llevó hacia el hombro de Bella el cual mordí muy fuerte mientras que dejaba descargar en ella.

La respiración se volvió errática y el aliento de Isabella pegaba contra mi hombro, una pesada respiración abarcaba sus sentidos. Me separé de ella tirando del puto condón y después la tomé en brazos, sacándola de Emmett quien estaba agotado por la intensa sesión. Sostuve el peso de Bella por unos instantes mientras el chico se ponía de pie. Dejé que su agotado cuerpo descansara en la cama por unos instantes.

- Me quedaré con ella un rato más. – le dije a Emm. – Una hora más estará bien. Te llamaré en cuanto termine.

- Muy bien Cullen. Estaré jugando por ahí. – sonrió. – Quizás llame a la rubia, es hermosa y me dio pena como la trataste.

- Entonces anda a redimirte, pero te advierto que no volverás a tocar a Bella.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – poniendo los ojos en blanco terminó de colocarse su camisa y se fue.

Miré hacia donde estaba ella encima de la cama, semidesnuda porque lo único que no quitamos de ella fue esa falda tentadora. Me acerqué tomando la chaqueta y dejé caer mi peso a su lado, Bella estaba dormida. Cuidadosamente aparté un par de mechones que estaban en su hermoso rostro, parecía un precioso ángel con esa respiración profunda y estando acurrucada por el frío que se sentía en la habitación. Tomé la chaqueta y cubrí su desnudo torso, reparando en su hombro el cual había mordido para marcarla como mía, ahora ese hombro estaba muy rojo acaricié por un instante y deposité un ligero beso en él, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a mi _Bella durmiente_ y terminé cubriendo su cuerpo. Logré que descansara su cabeza en mi brazo y me dediqué a observarla dormir, todo un precioso ángel y era mía _sólo mía _me repetía. Aunque había dicho una hora, iba a dejar que ella descansara todo lo que quisiese y yo me quedaría a vigilar sus sueños, después de todo debía estar agotada.

- Dulces sueños _Isabella _– susurré su nombre y deposité un tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Creo que me he inspirado un poco xD aaawm... gracias gracias por leerme, recomendarme y bienvenidos a las personas nuevas xD me encantan sus comentarios y apropósito de la canción, podrán escucharla en Youtube y entenderán un poco que pasa por los pensamientos de Edward quieren un especial de Bella? **

**Sin más me despido y nos leemos pronto xD Bye bye!**


End file.
